Nothing Is Truely Impossible
by Tony516
Summary: Through some failed experiment Tony and Maximus find themselves in a world much similar to theirs. The duo begins to defy the impossible as the wage war against inter-dimensional beings and monsters from their world. (Rewrite of GDNF)
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Is Truly Impossible**

**This is one of a couple stories I'm planning to work with but really this is a test to see which ones get the most views before I work with them**

A young mocha skinned individual sitting at a desk stared into the endless blue sky outside the window next to him. Donning on a limiters uniform he looked nonetheless like he belonged there, '_How did I get here? What was I doing again?_' He asked himself mentally, '_Wasn't there a carnival today? Yes, I remember now. A carnival for the second years._' he stated closing his eyes and let out a calm smile.

"Tony!" A voice called interrupting Tony's contemplation, turning his head he remember he was in a classroom setting with others and the voice belonged to the Lovely Ms. Kim Yu-Mi standing in front of his desk. He casually brushed his hair upwards following the spikes keeping them upright similar to a pitchfork.

"Yeah what's up?" He responded with a relaxed tone and looked up into her eyes.

"Tell me about the effects of a Nova's freezing area." Ms. Yu-Mi asked putting him on the spot as the class gazed with smirks waiting for him to make a fool of himself.

"A Nova's freezing area nulls and stops the motor cortex of a human being but also not enough to effect the sight and mouth of the person if caught in said area giving it the illusion of being frozen. Also Limiter can do the same thing and if a Limiter uses his freezing against a Nova's, the area collides and has a ricochet effect completely cancelling both areas. Like two positives colliding." Tony explained using his own opinion. Once he was done half the class rose an eyebrow in confusion and the other half nodded reluctantly in agreement

"Not in the way I would put it but that's correct either way." Yu-Mi also reluctantly agree but also with distaste. She walked down the alley of desks towards the front of the class.

"Another thing I want to say is that, if Mankind is able to augment humans beyond standard means then they should be able to handle the Nova." Tony then started ranting incoherently about something that didn't make sense to the class. The class stared amongst each other in confusion and shrugged their shoulders once eye contact was made

"Tony I think you said enough." Yu-Mi quickly responded wanting him to stop

"Hear me out, If you can construct buildings made out of Steel and complex wiring, then you should be able to construct giant mechs to combat these giant invaders." Tony then starting ranting more but this time about robots

The class grew silent after his rants, not even a snicker nor chuckle sounded, "That's a ridiculous idea, You know very well that normal weapons have little to no effect on the Nova. So your argument is invalid." Yu-Mi stated writing on the board

"Besides, aren't Pandora can damage the Nova significantly enough to defeat one." A voice spoke up, this time it belonged to Second Year Kaho Hiragi The tone of her voice seemed innocent enough but sounded like she shot him a new one.

"Then _YOUR_ argument is invalid, Hiragi" Tony shot back "Say: out of shear coincidence the Nova appears with a number of 10. If countless Pandora died trying to take out one, then what'll happen if 10 showed up?" He said posing a question for everyone including Yu-Mi.

"Having a number of 10 is highly unlikely." Kaho calmly responded

"We'll try a reasonable number then...4, a number of 4 Nova." Tony then corrected himself to a more reasonable number as he said.

"That's utterly impossible." Yu-Mi interrupted the two's dispute

"Is it? A 100 years ago little kids imagined that with a single thought of an item it would manifest before their eyes. Adults thought that was impossible then but nowadays a Pandora can manifest weapons similar to the idea, So tell me what isn't impossible?" Suddenly Tony's ranting became more reality than fiction after stating something from the past, The class fell silent once more

***Academy Bell Rings***

Tony felt as confident as ever with the class leaving, "You're such a nuisance Tony." Yu-Mi said unopposed to Tony's rantings

"Someone has be." He responded back before leaving the class, "If not, then who will I be?"

Yu-Mi stared at his back before he turned the hall, '_Who are you really?_' She asked herself curious to his cryptic nature. It now became clear to her that Tony was playing and using a persona since he arrived.

**Class of 3B**

Tony walked himself into another class taught by another teacher. The teacher donned one a white lab coat with a plaid button up shirt and dark pants. Having his brown hair neatly combed to one side and wore square shaped glasses said much about him, "Oh if it isn't the class clown waltzing in here like another smooth jazz session" The Teacher greeted organizing his papers on his desk

The comment made the class burst in laughter, "Ha ha, very funny Maximus" Tony blandly greeted back

"Now, back to what we started last week." The Teacher identified as Maximus lifted his head towards the class of Third Years. Scanning the room he looked upon the gazing eyes of Pandora and Limiter alike

"Why couldn't we do something more productive?" A voice spoke up. Maximus winched a frown recognizing the tone.

"Tell me Tony: What you learned from being in this class?" Maximus impatiently asked putting him on the spot once more

"That a philips screwdriver is persuasive but not seductive, plus I think you charge way more for what I think you should do as a friend" Tony responded which again was incoherent

Once again the class fell silent; "That makes no sense, You make no sense." Maximus responded making the class snicker and chuckle

Looking around Tony wasn't bothered by being the class clown "Look, I think we should be learning more about: how to construct Electron Emitters" Tony added slumping in his table

"That's stupid, You're stupid." Maximus responded back making the class snicker and chuckle again

"What I don't understand is how someone like you who isn't a Limiter nor Pandora wandering in the halls of West Genetics!" Another voice spoke out. Turning their attention the looked upon a petite girl with silvery white hair tied in twirled pigtails: Attia Simmons

"I agree with Ms. Simmons: How could someone such as yourself here at West Genetics?" Maximus quickly agreed with Attia

Tony gave Maximus a glare. After a second or two he signed, "As far as Sister Maragret's concerned, I'm an exception" he responded sternly

The class fell silent for a brief pause, "No futher statements" Maximus stated starting the class

**Lunch, Cafeteria**

A young woman aging around her mid-twenties stood in line to get lunch. Her snow-white hair tied into a large pony with two bangs hooking from her forehead. Despite being a teacher she always was in the student's cafeteria, once she picked her out for meal she found a table and sat down. Shortly after Maximus and Yu-Mi joined at her table.

"Hello you two" the woman greeted

"Hello Kolt" Maximus greeted

"Alexis" Yu-Mi greeted back. Eating in complete silence Yu-Mi looked towards the duo. She wanted answers and knew that Kolt and Maximus were around Tony the most. She broke the ice before the other two could, "Alexis, Maximus, you seem to know Tony a lot more than anyone here." She stated preparing for a question

"He's an idiot." Maximus quickly responded

"That's not what she's asking Maximus." Kolt implied that wasn't waht she meant. She completely understood what the question was posing.

"Who _IS_ he really?" Yu-Mi asked with seriousness looking at both Kolt and Maximus

The two individuals sat there in complete silence also with stern facial expressions. Clearly they didn't want to say anything regarding Tony except for the fact that he's an idiot. They shared reluctancy to share information or expose Tony's personal individuality.

"Judging by that response I take it you don't want to share information" Yu-Mi said disregarding the question entirely seeing as she wasn't going to get anywhere and began eating again

Kolt sighed at this notion "You want information? Go talk with Sister Margaret." She told her. Sister Margaret was about the only other than the two who knew Tony's true nature.

"What does Sister Margaret have to do this?" Yu-Mi asked in curiosity

"Yu-Mi, You seen me in combat." She said turning to Maximus who returned the look "Let's just say his combat expertise far exceeds mine" she turned back to Yu-Mi

"What do you mean by that?"

Turning around Maximus could see Tony standing on the table and tap dancing, "That's our cue, let's go lecture him" Maximus stated getting off his chair

"Right" Kolt acknowledged and followed behind Maximus leaving Yu-Mi thinking

Tony stopped dancing and stood at a pose, though there were a few claps Maixmus grabbed his jacket and pulled him prompting him to follow. With quick assurance Tony agreed. Little did Tony know, Attia was glaring at him from afar leaning against the wall, "That's the seventh time this month those three left without notice." she spoke with irritation.

"You think they're hiding something?" A voice replied. It belonged to Arnet Macmillan who sat relaxing in the table top. Next to her a silvery haired dark skinned girl enjoyed eating hamburgers: Creo Brand.

"I know they're hiding something." Attia responded with a scowl. A blonde sitting down at the next table with a Limiter whose hair was tied into a ponytail

"Suddenly that's not surprising." The blonde stated. She was none other than Elizabeth Mably

"Why's that Elizabeth?" Creo asked before biting into a juicy hamburger.

"Tony rants about the dumbest things and only Ms. Kolt and Mr. Tepalei aren't affected by it. On top of that they take off and meet somewhere regarding god knows what." Attia explained leaning off and walking away

"Those three are the most suspicious people here" Arnet stated looking over to the trio

Elizabeth quickly glanced over to Tony and the Teachers, she didn't care but what did caught her eye was the formation of the trio. Tony walked in a way in way Elizabeth was all to familiar with, Tony walked with both Seniority and Superiority. She took interest in the sudden change of body language, '_That's new._' She mentally commented

**Kolt's Office**

"Tell me again how you got here you two." Kolt asked seating herself at her desk. She looked towards the two like it was an interrogation.

"Ah yes, we were experimenting with...electron...emitters." Maximus replied and slowly trailed off as he spoke. Immediately he knew why Tony was ranting about emitters earlier. He then turned to Tony with a serious look

"What, I needed something to rant about." Tony defended shrugging his shoulders

"As I was saying: We were experimenting with Electron Emitters and incidentally sent us here" Maximus recuperated and explained again

"I remember that part, now..." Kolt denounced after remembering. She turned to Tony with the same expression she questioned before, "...Tony, when are you going to stop being a dumb-ass and act like you should?" She asked

"Whenever I god damn feel like." Tony responded with pride, "They're in too deep to stop now" he said with a smirk. Before Kolt could respond the door to her office opened up

"This is Ms. Alexis Kolt's office...Oh" a browned headed pandora explained "I didn't realize you three were in here." She stated. A young dark haired Limiter stood beside her but looked nervous due to the intrusion. Kolt felt a dark pulse sweep through the office as the girl walked in.

"That's fine Chiffon no harm done, who is this individual?" Kolt assured to the two and asked about the limiter standing beside Chiffon

"Ma'am, this is Kazuya Aoi. He's a starting second year." Chiffon briefly introduced

"Ma'am, it's nice to meet you Ma'am." Kazuya warmly greeted with a confident smile.

"Like wise, I'm Ms. Alexis Kolt" Kolt kindly returned the favor, "This is Mr. Maximilian Tepalei and his idiot student Tony" she also introduced the others. Maximus gave a small wave and Tony nodded in respect

"Kazuya, Madam President." Tony suavely said. Chiffon couldn't help but chuckle as his comment towards her. She turned to Kazuya shortly afterwards

"Let's go Kazuya, Let's go see your homeroom." She said turning to the door

Tony quickly stood up and proceed to followed the duo, "I'm coming too." He said as Chiffon walked out the door

Before Tony walked out the door Kolt appeared around the corner of the doorframe, "We have are having a meeting! If you forgotten." She stated walking past the trio and grabbing onto Tony's back collar.

"Aw C'mon!" Tony pouted as he was dragged back inside. Chiffon wasn't bothered by this but held some repressed feelings about it.

Kazuya was completely shocked by her sudden appearance, "H-How did she..." He lost train of thought.

"I don't know how she does it." Chiffon admitted with little irritation, "It's strange even for me."

"Wasn't she...it's almost as she just appeared there." Kazuya swore he seen Kolt sitting at her desk a moment ago. Trying to figure out how she out appeared outside the door gave Kazuya a speechless confusing headache

"Let's just put that aside for now okay." Chiffon assured him walking down the hall towards the next part of the tour. Meanwhile back at Kolt's office Tony grinned like he just succeeded in something

"Tony, you really are a nuisance wether or not if you're a dumb-ass." Kolt said sitting back to her desk. If Tony's mischievous behaviour didn't get to her then she could care less but she had enough

"Heh, you may think but I actually predicted that you'd do something like that." Tony admitted again with suave, "Call it: Show and Tell."

"Regardless of what was, let's just focus on our meeting." Maximus butted in wanting to get the meeting over and done with.

Kolt completely forgot about him but didn't show it, "Of course, but before we continue. Tell me you both felt that just as Chiffon and the new guy walked in?" Kolt asked leaning on her elbows

"Yup, I'm no expert but that felt like an _Impure_ pulse." Maximus stated

"But it's not, it's something else." Tony immediately responded about the dark pulse, "Judging by the pulse's direction it came from the city."

"Do you how far out?" Kolt asked curiously

"Feeling surge like that could mean it may as well be in downtown but that's _MY_ estimate." Tony put emphasis on 'my' stating he could be wrong.

"If this is indeed Impure, then we need to disregard all personas and act as we should." Kolt assured the two

"Oh, is the famed _45 of Aluris_ taking her position back?" Maximus asked with a big smile

"Looks like I may have too." Kolt chuckled and shook her head

Tony grinned at her response, "Yes, Colonel Alexis Kolt is back." Tony pumped his arm

"I'll do what I can." Maximus added

Kolt nodded, "Then it's settled, I'll see to that Sister Margaret gives you several days off so you can go investigate Downtown." She said speaking with Tony

"Tell me something I wouldn't do?" Tony responded with pride underneath a smug smile

"Take Madam President on a date." Maximus quickly commented. Tony immediately lost his smile and turned to Maximus with a dead serious look

"That was a rhetorical question." Tony defended

**Sister Margaret's Office**

Sister Margaret was doing her paper work as usual writing about something regarding the Nova. This particular time a woman walked into her office interrupting her time alone, "What brings you into my office Ms. Yu-Mi?" She greeted stilling writing onto her paperwork

Yu-Mi can in and sat herself down i front of Sister Margaret's desk. "I was told you have information on Tony." She said. Sister Margaret stopped writing and looked to Yu-Mi as she put down her pen.

She looked none the wiser, "Regarding?" The aged pandora asked her younger counterpart.

"You know very well what it's regarding" Yu-Mi sounded "Who is Tony _REALLY_?" She asked not hesitating or stuttering but slowly and clearly.

Sister Margaret sighed, she leaned over and opened her drawer. She dug around a bit and pulled out a little holodisk containing information, "Everything you want to know is in here but if Chevalier catches with that they'll most likely arrest you." She explained. She then wrote on a small piece of paper, "This is the password to access the files"

Yu-Mi took both the holodisk and the paper, "That's a lot of trouble for finding out who one person is" she said standing up

"He really is worth the trouble" Sister Margaret assured Yu-Mi "From what I heard: He took down a room full of Chevalier Pandora with ease."

"That's hard to believe." Yu-Mi stated before leaving the office

"You won't be saying that once you access those files." Sister Margaret said under her breath quietly. As Yu-Mi left the office a certain sandy blonde leaned against the wall around the corner of the hall opposite of Yu-Mi.

'_That's New_' the blonde thought heading off in the other direction.

**Flash Notes**

**I know there are typos I get that, Everyone's a critic but regardless I think improving.**

**We know Yu-Mi's name is Yumi is the Manga but I'm sticking with the wikia spelling just 'cuz.**

**With this story I'm playing it differently than '_Ghosts Do Not Freeze_' but also try to make it canon. I'll be changing and switching it up because there was so much I could've added but couldn't due to how things ended up. That story remain up to give readers a just of what's going to happen but also not expecting what's going to happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing, Is truly impossible**

Tony walked out of Sister Margaret's office wearing a smug smile as always but this time was different. He held a piece of paper in one hand while holding his blazer's opening, '_Investigate Downtown, sounds easy enough but in reality: It's like a needle in a haystack._' he thought casually walking down the hall. He went turned the corner but bumped into someone as he did.

The force knock the other person to the floor but as mysterious as Tony is he immediately shook it off, "Are you alright M'Lady?" Another person asked whom was accompanying the other. The person went to pick up his friend but Tony held out his hand.

"I apologize Ms. Mably, here, lemme help you up." Tony said with an apologetic tone. The person was indeed Elizabeth Mably and her limiter André. Once again she was curious due to his change in nature and didn't know how to respond. Should she take his hand as a kind gesture or have André pick her up? She did nether and herself stood up.

She brushed herself off and took Tony's hand shaking it, "Apology accepted." She replied apathetically. Tony nodded in respect and went on his merry way, "Wait!" She called out. Tony stopped and turned around, "I want to ask you something?"

"Oh okay, I'd like to go to Moxxi's for dinner and liked to see that new war film _Liberation_ afterwards." Tony responded making Elizabeth sound like that she was going to take him to a dinner and a movie.

"That's not what I was implying!" She snarled, "Stop playing games, I know very well that you aren't who think who you are" she stated with seriousness, "The way you walk, stand, and approach Ms. Kolt and Mr. Tepalei is something I'm all to familiar with. I wear the same pair of shoes you walk in."

Silent, Tony felt convinced that she wasn't going to leave without something said, "Do you now? You may wear the shoes but you have yet to walk in _MY_ footsteps. I have done things that'll make anyone question what they were doing, but if you really wants answers you'll have to plan a small game of tag." He explained cryptically and asked something a child would say. André simply stood there waiting for his _Big Sister_ to finish.

"Why would I do something childish?" She asked folding her arms

"You didn't let me finish; You'll get to do whatever you feel like to end the game." Tony explained simple rules but also making Elizabeth have the upper hand, "Lemme get a head start" Tony said knowing Elizabeth would use her Acceleration Turn once she decided he got far enough. Walking down the hall he turned around before turning another corner and smile.

Out of view Elizabeth decided that was far enough and stepped into an acceleration turn. In a flash second she appeared in the hall Tony turned into but found him at the end of the hall over 75 yards out. How, She thought. Tony just turned the corner and now he's at the end of the hall which could've taken at least a minute from where she was to where he now is.

Tony gave a simple wave and walked around the corner yet again. She decided to try again and stepped into a acceleration turn once more. Not a second less she appeared in the hall he walked down only to find a dead end. The dead end was no more than an empty blank wall with a door leading to the generator room which was always locked. She stood there trying to comprehend what was going on and how Tony keeps disappearing.

She completely froze unaware that André caught up with her, "Did you catch him M'Lady?" He asked. No response, "M'Lady?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't." She replied turning to walked back down the hall,"But I need to talk with someone."

"Of course M'Lady" André acknowledged

**Rooftops**

Tony stepped out on to the ledge of West Genetics and glanced over to the city not far off. He thought about where he was going to start; Rooftops, Alleys, Parking Lots, or Walking the beat. So many choices and so little time, "Now would be a good time to have one of those advanced Sensing Skill they have in Anime." He commented to himself. He turned around to head for the staircase but notice Attia sitting in the railing overing the school. He smiled and kindly made his way over, "Enjoying the view?" He asked with hands in pocket.

Attia winced at the sound of his voice, "I have have nothing to say to the likes of you!" She stated

"Well, between you and me I think you have a lot to say to me, but you know..." He said and trailed off leaning on the railing beside Attia also over looking the school, "...Times are changing."

"Not another one of your rantings, please keep it to yourself." Attia pleaded not to hear yet another headache rant.

"Over 200 years ago during the mid 1800s there was a man who was once known as Lord Acton and one of his quotes always stuck with me: _Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely._" Tony quoted in tranquility now overing looking the horizon.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Attia asked toning down the hostility a little

"_But it's not power that corrupts but fear. Fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it._" He quoted another individual. He then turned to Attia with a calm look, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I agree to disagree, I don't have fear of losing power." Attia responded folding her arms.

"That's why I see Miyabi harassing Kazuya and Satellizer." He said cocking his head and jumped over. Attia didn't think he'd be this wreckless but after a quick flight Tony landed on his feet with ease between Miyabi and Satellizer. Attia couldn't make up what just happened, she was in complete bewilderment, "H-How..." She couldn't find words to speak.

"Tony?" Kazuya called after seeing him drop from the sky, "Wha...Where did you..." He too was lost for words while Arthur and Kaho were too shocked to find words.

"That's not important right now." Tony replied disregarding the situation, "Miyabi." He called out

"Well if it isn't the Third Year Tony." Miyabi responded, "What brings you...down here." She asked unimpressed to his sudden appearence

"Leave these kids alone." Tony pleaded, "C'mon, you know better."

"I was hoping to liberate young Kazuya from this...wench." She responed with harsh and sadistic tones

"I don't need liberating from anyone." Kazuya butted in

"Kazuya shut up! Lemme handle this." Tony told him, "Miyabi, Leave them" he said sounding much more fierce and serious

"It's sounds like your threatening me?" Miyabi laughed

"I not a threat, it's a warning." Tony replied "Leave, them, alone." He said slowly and clearly

"Dispose of this...filth" Miyabi the ordered on of her Limiters to rid of Tony. Seeing how she had the upper hand she knew he was going to be easy.

"Yes Ma'am" a blonde Limiter responded. He quickly dashed over towards Tony and grabbed his collar.

Tony twirled his left arm to the grip breaking free from the grasp of the Limiter. Using his other arm he let the force of the Limiter hook onto his hand and once contact was made he shot up straightening his arm and stepped forward also thrusting towards the rooftop floor. The force knocked the wind of the limiter as he gasped for air but with quick reaction Tony drove his fist into the Limiter's face crushing his nose and cracking his face.

"I'm not going to ask you again; Leave them Alone." Tony responded shortly afterwards, "For whatever they did to the Third Year Hierarchy I'll deal with it" he explained standing up and fixing his collar.

"You dare insult the Great Miyabi Kannazuki?!" Miyabi stated activateing her Volt Weapons as he Limiters stood ready to activate their freezing

"Unless you want your face punched in I suggest you leave with your...boy toys and let me handle this!" Tony snarled making it clear that he'll deal with the second years.

After a quick stalemate she finally back down, "Fine, Take him" Miyabi ordered her limiters. They grabbed him and dragged him off, "I won't forget this." She stated before leaving. On her way down Chiffon can running up with her roommate Ticy Phenyl

"What happened?" She asked ignoring Miyabi and went straight towards Oazuya and Satellizer

"Everything's fine, Tony was there to stop a fight before anything began." Kazuya explained to the Student Council President.

"Oh, did he? Well where is he?" Chiffon ask scanning the rooftops looking for Tony

"What?!" Kazuya shouted and immediately turned around, "He was just there!" He pointed to a spot. Both Satellizer and Attia looked on in shook since they knew what exactly happened, "Satellizer. What happened?"

"He...he...just disappeared..." She stated with little words trying to process what happened.

**Maximus' Office**

Maximus spend most of his time in the phone calling several junkyards, "Hi, I'm Maximus Tepalei calling from West Genetics how are you?" He answered. Pausing he waited for an answer, "I'm calling in regards to your graveyard"

The person on the other line responded reluctantly

"Excellent! Now do you have any old military vehicles?" Maximus asked and agin waited for a response, "Vehicles like Tanks, APCs, and..." He stopped in mid-sentence due to being interrupted, "...What do you mean you only have civilian vehicles? This is a Graveyard is it not?" The person on the other line explained, "JUNKYARD!?" He abruptly called

The person on other line kindly explained to him that he need to tone down his voice, "I apologize, thanks anyway, can you give me the address? I may decide to stop by later" he apologized and wrote down the address of said Junkyard, "Thanks again ba-bye." He hung up and dropped his head onto the ledge of the desk, ***Thud***

"Looking for something?" A voice spoke from the door. Knowing the tone, Maximus immediately recognized the voice.

"Elise Schmidt, Can you help me find someplace?" Maximus nicely asked not lifting his head from the desk. He and Elize were probably the smartest duo in the Academy and completed each other.

"What are looking you for?" Elize asked walking over and sat herself on his desk overing looking his back.

"A Military Equipment Graveyard." He stated again not taking his head from the desk

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Hmm, There's one not far from here." She said

Maximus shot up from the desk and turned to her, "Can you take me?" He asked putting his hands together as if he were pleading and begging.

"Sure." Elize nodded. Maximus stood up and grabbed his coat, "I don't see why not." And just like that Maximus and Elize headed off to the Military Equipment Graveyard. She wasn't really going to question why he wanted to go but also she didn't want to know.

**Elizabeth**

Yu-Mi quietly worked at her desk marking student's work and crediting them until Elizabeth walked through that door, "Ms. Mably, What can I help you with?" Yu-Mi asked but as she looked up Elizabeth locked the door behind her, "I take it that this is private."

"I want to know what exactly you and Sister Margaret were talking about." Elizabeth stated demanding answers, "Don't be coy with me, I know you were there."

Yu-Mi shoved aside her papers and linked her hands together, "We were only discussing reports and expenses." She assured

Elizabeth didn't buy her remark, "Frankly I find there hard to believe." She said stubbornly refusing to believe that was the case.

"What's there to believe? I only did my job as a teacher at this academy and..." ; "...Let me stop you right there. This has nothing to do with expense. No, this is regarding a certain "_Idiot_" who get's not your nerves every time you see him and now you're being awfully modest about it." Yu-Mi explained but was cut from mid-sentence as Elizabeth interrupted and explained was this was about.

Yu-Mi fell silent trying to process what Elizabeth explained. After a good minute or two she spoke, "That's what is this is about?" She asked

"I asked you not to be coy with me." Elizabeth replied

Yu-Mi stood up from her chair and walked towards the door, "I'd love to stay and chat but I have important matters to attend to." She said as she left, "You want _EXACT_ answers: Go talk with Alexis Kolt."

If this information was keep secret Elizabeth knew she wasn't going to get answers from Yu-Mi, she was too much of a goody two-shoes when to came to Level-A material and sure enough she made her way to Kolt's office.

Once again she walked into the office and locked the door behind her, "Ms. Mably, What can I help you with?" Kolt asked making over student's work and disregarded the locked door.

Elizabeth froze over the feeling of Dejavu, "Who are you people?" She abruptly asked

Kolt stopped writing and place the pen aside, "You make it sound like we're aliens." She stated.

"Definitely not human though." Elizabeth responded placing her palms on the ledge of the desk leaning towards Kolt.

Kolt knew what she was implementing and quickly assumed what she was going to ask, "Damn that Tony, He's such an idiot." Kolt said under her breath.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked

"Nothing, What would like to know?" Kolt asked in response and leaned in onto her elbows. She sounded willingly enough to give the information without struggle seeing as how Elizabeth was curious enough to know.

She thought about her answer she'll give to Kolt and after a solid minute she spoke calmly and clearly, "Everything."

**Chiffon and Ticy**

The two girls were in the workout room stretching, "Tony kinda weirds me out. You?" Ticy said breaking the silence between the two and out of nowhere.

Chiffon had her arms up and leaned over to one side and the other, "I dunno, I think he's kinda cute." She responded cheerfully

"What?! C'mon, he's an idiot!" Ticy stated opposing the fact.

"But he'a one of a kind idiot." Chiffon stated back defending the fact.

Ticy paused and stared at Chiffon with debelief, "What do you see in him that makes you okay with this?" She asked

"_Out of the entire academy, not one person is the biggest fool other than me. Why, Because there ain't nobody quite like me_." Chiffon quoted and reminded what Tony said, "That's what he told me after telling how a Pandora wanted to be a circus host and everyone laughed. Tony told that class he wanted to be a ditch digger turning everyone's attention towards him." She explained.

"That's...actually not a bad idea, but still creepy." Ticy agreed with that fact but also admitted he's cryptic nature.

"He is cryptic and mysterious, that's what makes things interesting." Chiffon explained with a smile to which Ticy rolled her eyes in response, "Oh that reminds me; I saw Attia head towards the simulation room."

"Isn't that where Ingrid Burnstein usually hangs out?" Ticy asked returning to her workout. Chiffon nodded in response, "Things will certainly get interesting then."

**Downtown**

Tony was walking the beat downtown '_investigating_' but nothing conclusive came up. He decided to stop off at a café for a drink and ordered something of his choosing. He walked outside with a blissful smile, "Nothing can ruin my day!" He said to himself walking forward. Just as he turned the corner he bumped into a young girl. Splash, Tony's drink spilled all over the concrete, "NOOOO!" He screamed kneeling down over his drink, "My day...is ruined." He commented slumping down.

The girl regained composure and kneeled down beside Tony, "I-I'm sorry" she apologized, "I...uh...D-Do you want another one?" She asked not knowing what to do and panicked.

"No." Tony abruptly said standing upright immediately, "Like good things, It must meet it's end." He said fully recuperated and turned towards the street.

"W-Wait!" the girl called reaching out to grabbed him but Tony stepped faster.

"I'd thank you for your time Miss but I have more important matters to attend to." He said walked down the street. Clearly he didn't want to waste time mingling with locals.

"I'm Himiko Kasukezaki." She girl introduced as she caught up with him walked beside Tony.

"And I'm very late Himijo, Bye" he abruptly said to which caused Himiko to stop dead in her tracks and leave the man be. She shook her head in disappointment and walked the other way.

Tony managed to avoid a pointless confrontation with a local and weaselled his way into an alley where he picked up another dark sense but this time it was indeed an Impure. He stepped into a dead end alley where he seen a large creature slouched over into a garbage bin digging for something. He smiled at the sight, this was going to be easy he thought.

Upon closer inspection this creature was a _Hydro-Class_ Impure that look similar to Fallout's Infamous Deathclaws. Having a large structured body with hind legs and sharp clawed hands, Horns springing out the top of it's head, a snout between it's eyes and Cage-like teeth dropping down. To complete the creature's fierce demonic appearance it's skin was toned the shade of light grey.

Tony unsheathed a sword which manifested instantly and purposely made a shearing sound. The sound made the Hydro wince and slowly climb out of the bin and look towards Tony.

Upon closer inspection this particular Hydro had it's right horn cut clear and it's right eye was damaged. That's when Tony remembered, "Skar?" He called out tilting his head and raising an eyebrow in question. Obviously Tony had run-ins with this Hydro identified as Skar.

Underneath the cage-like teeth Skar tried to mimic a smile and cheerful look despite it's demonic structure, "Tony, My best friend!" It spoke in a raspy low toned voice. Tony responded by lifting his arms up and shrugging his shoulders gesturing 'WTF'.

**Flashnotes**

**To sum up the Hydro's look just imagine a grey Deathclaw. I want to admit I love Fallout and Deathclaws. Why, because their big and scary and do not really run into them IRL or gaming. Damn nature you scary**

**Remember to show your support so I can update a little faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing Is Truly Impossible **

On such short notice during lunch Tony brought both Maximus and Kolt to his regular seat in the cafeteria, "Tony what's going on?" Kolt asked tapping the table with her fingers in a wave motion.

"It must be important to drag us over here, literally." Maximus said recalling his collar being pulled without question and seated down.

Tony brushed off Maximus' remark, "Details details, Guys I have confirmed presence the of Impure." He stated in all seriousness and a stern facial expression.

The statement made the teaching duo silent, "Suddenly that's not surprising." Kolt said breaking the ice. She knew something else regarding the situation.

"It's not?" Tony asked scrunching his face in question and confusion

"No, well not really." Maximus responded next. He too knew something.

"Why?"

"Seeing that _WE_ are here then surely there must be Impure to kinda balance things out. It's weird how the world works." Maximus explained. True, wherever Tony, Maximus, or even Kolt were Impure would most likely follow them.

"Even so we must take...Elizabeth what're you sitting here for?" Tony was about to explain the best course of action until Elizabeth took the seat beside him and intruded on their conversation.

"I can sit where I please." Elizabeth responded with little emotion.

Tony shook his head, "That's not what I'm saying, You usually sit over there." He then pointed to the third year's table at the other end of the cafeteria

"Routines can change." Elizabeth replied with a sly expression

Tony knew this game and turned to Alexis, "Ms. Kolt, How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" He asked a tongue twister in a dunce attitude

"Well, If a woodchuck could chuck wood, a woodchuck would chuck all the wood that a woodchuck could chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood." Kolt answered he tongue twister with the answer. Maximus couldn't help but facepalm and shake his head in disbelief.

"You don't have to play that dunce persona anymore." Elizabeth stated fully aware of his act and persona, "I know very well that it's an act to fool everyone and you're actually more intellect than you appear."

Tony slowly turned to Elizabeth in emotionless state, "How does she know?" He asked turning to Kolt.

"Everything." Kolt bluntly replied, "Who we are, What we are, What we do, What we fight, etc. etc."

"And the fact that you are actually a ranked officer: A Commander." Elizabeth said, "I find it hard to believe despite your cryptic nature."

"Thanks for the complement, but I'll have you know that this is a private conversation and..." ; "Elizabeth is fully aware of our situation." Tony tried to explain but Kolt interrupted him in mid-sentence. Tony gave Kolt an irritated look afterwards

Kolt shrugged the look off and spoke, "She's agreed to keep her mouth shut _IF_ she's involved." Implying Elizabeth attempted to blackmail them.

"That's wasn't what we agreed upon." Tony quickly responded with distaste.

"That's what I said." Maximus butted in.

Elizabeth didn't know what they were talking so she spoke up "What's going on?" She asked curiously

"You knew about this?!" Tony abruptly shouted turning his full attention to the young science prodigy.

"She told me first."

"She told you first?!"

"Yup, and frankly I feel privileged."

"Enough squabbling! What was not agreed upon?" Elizabeth shouted interrupting the two's minor dispute. She made it clear that she wanted to know what the three's agreement was.

Silent, Elizabeth felt a sense of intrusion as the three looked amongst themselves not wanting to be the first to speak, "We agreed upon: to kill anyone who figured out or was on to us for suspicious behaviour regardless of who they were." Tony broke the silence and explained their agreement. Indeed the three were suspicious and anyone who figured out why would pay the price.

"The reason behind it, is because of information from our world should stay with us and not anyone else. This kind of information between us would cause a panic and get the government involved." Kolt explained. True, Chevalier would get involved and do their best to gain an advantage over the three if they figured out if they were from another world.

"What're you talking about? You three have potential and...André, can I kindly ask you to sit else where." Elizabeth tried to say but her Limiter came to sit beside Elizabeth but was kindly told to sit else where.

"Yes, M'lady." André responded with a nod.

"Smart move, better for him not to get involved." Tony commented

Elizabeth responded to Tony with a frown, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked glaring him down.

"The less people know the less they get involved, now back on track regarding the Impure." Kolt said and returned back on topic.

"Those things are here?" Elizabeth asked already knowing what the topic was.

"Yes, as I was saying the Impure are here and it's just so happened to be Skar." Tony explained with little emotion and a cheery mood.

Kolt and Maximus fell silent and gloomy as Elizabeth went into confusion, "Skar?" Maximus asked slightly dropping his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, why." Tony replied

"Is he alone?" Kolt reluctantly asked

"More or less." Tony said.

"Wait who's Skar?" Elizabeth asked. She had no idea what they were talking about regardless if she knew what was happening between the trio. What's more confusing she didn't know who Skar was other than the fact hat he was an Impure Monster she had heard about.

"If he's here then that means more are here as well. It's nothing the three of us can't handle." Kolt explained tapping the table with her fingers.

Elizabeth process that statement and realized she was only talking about the trio, "Wait, what about me?" She asked.

"What about you? I'm sure you're able to handle yourself in Close Quarters Combat but when it's a 8-9 foot monster the results are different." Maximus explained, "I may be a nerd and scientist but that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"On top of what Maximus said I'm not even sure if Volt weapons can do the same amount of damage as we do." Tony added. The trio stared at Elizabeth as they would an intruder of a conversation.

Feeling the intrusion, she stood up and spoke, "I see, well, as you were." She stated before turning around and leaving. It became clear that they weren't going to let Elizabeth get involved in any operation they planned for the near future.

Silent, the trio watched as Elizabeth walked away, "What now?" Maximus asked breaking the silence.

"This isn't the place to be meeting." Kolt stated.

"THANK YOU!" Tony bursted with an outcry. The other two facepalmed as he was the one that brought them there.

**Kolt's Office**

Eventually the trio made their way into Kolt's office once more. Their meetings have become more frequent since the unknown dark pulse. Kolt sat in desk loke always looking towards the two others Maximus and Tony "Let's explore our options." She said starting a meeting.

Maximus snickered a chuckle straight away, "Yeah, Send Tony in and be done with this situation." He stated jokingly. To some extent this was true, Tony would have this situation dealt with.

Tony folded his arms unamused, "Try to keep in mind that we only one Tony." He said emotionlessly and glaring towards Maximus

"That's where we come in. Tony's the front while we're support behind him." Maximus explained defending his statements.

"Motivating, good job" Tony again said emotionlessly and unamused at Maximus' joke, "Skar mentioned a split group he arrived with so I think it's safe to say..." he was about to explain Skar's arrival but the door opened and walked in a familiar bob cut blonde bombshell. "...Doesn't seem to knock, Madam President this is private."

The blonde stood firm by the door, "I'm fully aware of the situation regarding your...monsters" she replied.

Kolt looked more curious than surprised, "How'd you find out?" She asked frowning in question

"A little bird told me, why? Is something wrong?" She stated and asked.

Just as Maximus was about to speak up Tony spoke first, "No, Come sit." He said pointing to a folded chair resting against the wall.

"Thanks Commander." She said taking the chair and set it up between Maximus and Tony who gave courtesy by moving apart from he other.

"That title has no meaning here." Tony abruptly said, "as I was saying I think it's safe to say is that downtown is the point of interest." He continued his explanation.

"Downtown?" Chiffon sounded slightly lifting her head.

The trio turned to Chiffom in response, "You sound like you know something. Enlighten us." Kolt kindly said leaning back as if she were ready to listen to a story.

"Well, there's an urban legend that involves downtown of the city nearby. It tells of a story of a boy and girlfriend who was walking downtown late at late. The two just finished a late dinner and for whatever the girl felt like they were being watched. Deciding to take a shortcut the couple went down an alley but when the boy stopped mid-way the girl became frightened. The boy starting saying "_He who creeps, stalks, and preys. He who is without name. Shadowman, Shadowman, Shadowman...here he comes_". And that's when a hand from the shadows grabbed the girl and pulled her into the shadows. Later on the police got involved and he says he had nothing her disappearance and claimed he was possessed by Shadowman." Chiffon told the urban legend like it was nothing and no more than a statement, "I believe it's a made up story."

"Made up stories are often metaphysical." Kolt assured her with a convincing tone, "Did this little bird of yours mention that we deal with metaphysical?" She asked

Chiffon thought about her answer for a brief pause, "More or less." She replied innocently

Kolt smiled with delight, "Where is the highest activity of said _Shadowman_?" She asked leaning in onto her elbows

"Mainly in back alleys or dark areas at nighttime. People who say they have survived the encounter were from the Downtown area." Chiffon replied

"That's all we need. Tony..." Kolt said turning to Tony in question, "...when night falls go downtown and call him out." She ordered

"Yes Ma'am" Tony acknowledged the command with a nodded of his own.

Chiffon began wondering and had a question she wanted to ask, "I've been wondering, if Shadowman's metaphysical then what kind is he or what would you classify him?"

"Shadow manipulation is a common amongst High Ranking Impure we call Imperialists." Kolt explained the ability of shadow manipulation amongst Impure, "They're the Chevalier to Pandora. The Elites." She also compared the hierarchy to power level.

"A single Imperialist is all it would take to kill everyone in this facility." Maximus added to the explanation, "Tony here can take on several." He pointed out

Tony let out a reluctant sigh "Not something I like to brag about but yeah, I can." He stated.

**Later, Ingrid's Dorm**

Ingrid looked out her window, wearing nothing but there under clothes contemplating to the night cloudy sky. "The life of a pandora is a structured one, astricted heirarchy insures order is preserved. That our lives are no lost in vain, but you don't think much of preserving order do you, Satellizer"

She told an individual standing at her door.

"All I know is if you're a pandora without a limiter, you would well to face your opponent when she doesn't have hers either." Satellizer replied back.

"Really?" Ingrid asked sarcastically turning around with a smirky smile. Just as she was about to step into a acceleration turn to grab Satellizer she felt a sudden drop in temperature and before she realized it Satellizer had the upper hand. Ingrid suddenly felt jolt to her back and her face being gripped.

Satellizer sped into and acceleration turn and grabbed Ingrid's face also bursting through the dorm's wall. She held Ingrid out in the open with a big drop to the ground. Much to Ingrid's dismay, she couldn't help but feel like she's being watched and on top of that she caught a glimpse of a silhouette standing behind Satellizer cloaked in shadows.

Ingrid widened her eyes in both surprise and shock but felt a forceful push and fell. Flailing her arms she had no control over her body during her flight down. She hit the pavement on the right side of her body with such force the impact shattered several bones including her arm, shoulder, and thigh.

Many on lookers rushed to help the fallen third year but as Satellizer appeared over Ingrid they stopped and didn't want to interfere with the skirmish, "Shouldn't let your guard down so easily." Satellizer said gripping her Volt Weapon's handle. Ingrid let out a long agonizing groan and rolled over to her back in severe pain.

**Downtown, Tony**

Tony was waltzing down the street with smooth suavely motions and singing a tune to himself, "_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future, is coming on. I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag I'm useless, but not for long The future, is coming o__n, It's coming on, It's coming..._" He trailed from the song and felt a strong dark pulse.

The dark pulse surged through Tony's body and consumed his nerves with nothing more than a hollow feeling for a brief and short second. Right away he felt that it definitely wasn't Impure in anyway.

"That felt like it came from West Genetics!" Tony sounded looking in the direction of West Genetics, "So close yet so far away." He commented and dashed into abnormal speeds

**West Genetics**

Ingrid wasn't doing so well, in fact she was being toss around by Satellizer as couple dozen onlookers refusing to get involved. Satellizer threw Ingrid to a pillar, her body impacted and hit the floor, "How dare you...upset...the established order..." Ingrid muttered using the rest of her strength to sit upright. She felt like she was being watched but not from the onlookers and bystanders but from something dark and malevolent.

Satellizer stepped into an acceleration turn but instead tripped over into a face plant to the pavement. In everyone's confusion including Ingrid they watched as Satellizer recuperated on the ground. Turning to see what tripped she see something she couldn't believe, "What the..." She sounded upon seeing a black silhouetted hand holding her ankle. She looked in disbelief to the shadow holding her down

Ingrid also watched in disbelief as the Shadow continued to hold Satellizer to the ground. Unbeknownst to Ingrid the shadows surrounded the area around her, "That's...That's impossible!" She stated still looking over to Satellizer. The bystanders and onlookers watched also in disbelief.

"Ingrid!" A familiar voice called out to Ingrid. Snapping out of her moment she look towards the voice and noticed Tony running towards her quickly decreasing the distance between them but before she knew it a hand sprouted out from the shadow underneath her and grabbed on to her leg.

"What the..." She sounded and winced to the cold feeling of the hand, "Hey!" She called as more hands sprouted up and held onto her. That's when it hit her that she was being taken by the Infamous '_Shadowman_'. She looked towards Tony and held out her hand, "Help!" She cried as the hands pulled her into the shadows and through the ground.

Tony leaped towards Ingrid and slid on his stomach a short distance but by the time he was in reach she became cloaked in shadows and faded. Tony positioned a kneeling crouch for more comfortability and brushed the ground where he shadows were, "Dammit!" He crused and drove his fist into the ground. Turning around, he noticed the bystanders and onlookers in shocked, baffled, and confused expressions. He looked to Satellizer who looked stunned the most from watching something unnatural and the fact that something touched her. This wasn't going to be easy to coverup due to the dozens of witnesses including several known members of West Genetics.

**Flashnotes**

**It's relatively short but the fast paced suspense should make up for it. I intended for this to happen seeing how as I have the next chapter the way I wanted to go**

**Can Tony to find Ingrid and indentify Shadowman before it's too late? Find out next time on Nothing is Impossible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing Is Truly Impossible**

The security of West Genetics were just as baffled as the staff because of the events of last night. Many argued about the logic behind the disappearance of Ingrid but those who witnessed it knew exactly what happened. Before panic could start Sister Margaret assured everyone that the staff would handle the situation and find Ingrid. Shortly afterwards she called a meeting for officials to determine what in the blazing fires of hell was going on.

"What exactly happened last night?" An officer asked looking around the table of officials which included senior staff Elise Schmidt and Yu-Mi Kim, several military officers, Student Council President and Vice President, and finally the headmistress of West Genetics:

"Several witnesses say Ingrid Bernstein was grabbed by Shadows and "_pulled into hell"_." Yu-Mi replied back putting quotations to the words like if it were nothing more than an exaggeration.

"Ridiculous!" A General scoffed. The table turned to him catching their attention, "That's impossible! You don't honestly believe that?" He asked questioning the motive and logic.

"Most witnesses claim it was _Shadowman_." Elise quickly denounced since she was the one that questioned the witnesses for any signs that would normally cause hallucinations, "I can also back up the fact that these many witnesses weren't hallucinating or had any psychological trauma of any kind. They were in prefect and healthy condition at the time of the disappearence."

"That's stupid! Shadowman is only a myth and nothing more than a child's story to keep them away from alleys at night!" A Colonel explained stubborning refusing the facts.

"Or could it be something metaphysical?" A voice spoke out from the far side of the room. The entire table turned their heads noticed three individuals standing in formation but what was strange is that they entered the room without a sound nor through the door which was locked and on the opposite side from them.

Sister Margaret wasn't surprised at all but the others were just as baffled as last night, "Alexis Kolt, have you some information you'd like to share with us?" She questioned.

Those in the room were even more confused seeing as how Sister Margaret didn't react at all, "Only top secret to the highest material handed down straight from Chevalier." Chiffon answered. Ticy turned to her friend with a perplexed face.

"What's going on here?!" Colonel asked looking towards the table and the three individuals at the far end of the room, "I demand to know what's going on!?" He roared slamming a closed fist into the table.

Chiffon slightly lifted her head upon seeing Tony who wasn't wearing his limiter uniform but rather something intriguing. He wore a plain black turtle neck with a pair subdued digital cargo pants and black combat boots. Kolt and Maximus wore their repective clothing and only Tony stood out the most.

"Only a select few members of Chevalier know who we are." Maximus said walking around the table also looking directly at Chiffon, "This incident also cannot be ignored simply because there were too many witnesses."

"So what are you proposing?" Yu-Mi asked. The Military officers began glaring at her due to the fact she wasn't questioning their sudden appearance.

"There are several options; Semi-Holographic Projections, Portal Experiments, Phasing Nanites, and Element Manipulations." Maximus explained with ntohing more than a smug smile, "These experiments could be convincing enough to denounce the Shadowman theory."

"Portal Experiments? Element Manipulations? Nanites?!" The General mocked, "I apologize for my criticism but we are no where near of developing technology that does such things." He responded with amusement in his tone. Maximus, as intelligent as he is, he simply shrugged it off seeing how that no one in the entire facility was as intelligent as himself.

"Holographic projections might be our only option but how to we convince the academy it was an nothing more than an experiment?" Yu-Mi then responded by backing up Maximus' suggestion also seeing a motive behind it.

"You're missing the point, If Ingrid was a hologram then it would be be pretty simple to explain why she disappeared in the ground." Tony butted in and also his opinion on the matter. It became clear to everyone in the room that Tony was much more than he appeared, This put Ticy beyond belief she felt hostility towards him

"And Satellizer?" Elise asked prompting another question.

"The Semi-Holographic Projector is able to create solid holographic projections of people the same way you project Nova in the simulation room." Tony simply explained completely shooting down any other questions they might have regarding the projector.

The table of officials fell silent contemplating on the thought of doing a coverup to prevent widespread panic throughout the facility and maybe even the Chevalier. On the other hand they really didn't want to get Chevalier involved due to the fact it's hard to explain as is so they weren't left with any other options.

"The three of us expect you to do your part while we three search and find Ingrid." Kolt told the officials breaking the ominous silence that shrouded the table.

"Just to clearify; Shadowman does exist and we're only doing a coverup to prevent panic." The Colonel stated repeating the plan in simple form.

"Exactly." Maximus replied

"No further questions."

Once again the table fell silent but Sister Margaret posed one final question, "What if this doesn't work?" She asked giving an impression of posible failure, "Say you didn't find Ingrid and the projector didn't exist. What then?"

"The Projector's been taken care of." Maximus responded confidently, "Watch." He said right before he dematerialized in data particles. The table watched in astonishment and bedazzled expressions. Kolt kneeled down and picked up a small 1cm sphere emitting a neon blue light. She looked at it and placed it gently on the table.

"In the meantime, Tony..." Kolt said turning to face him. He returned the look, "You'll have by tomorrow to find Ingrid otherwise our efforts have been wasted." She spoke clear and seriously

"Ma'am." Tony nodded and he too dematerialized into data particles. Kolt kneeled down; picked up another 1cm sphere, and placed it next to the other.

"Ladies and Gentleman, as you were" Kolt told them as she dematerialized from the feet up, Her process was a bit slower, "Oh and Sister Margaret, Come to my office once your done here." She said finally disappearing. Chiffon, who was the closest bend over and picked up yet another 1cm sphere. Inspecting it she knew this was a piece of technology of the highest level this world had seen and the only ones witnessing it were those in the room.

**Downtown**

Tony was in an alley and sat on top of a closed garbage bin resting his head on his hands bored out of his mind, "What to do? Where to go? Where to start?" He said to himself staring directly to a concrete well blankly.

"Tony!" Tony flinched as a raspy voice cried from behind.

"Gah!" Tony sounded. Turning around he noticed Skar above him dangling from a set of stairs with his claws digging into the wall for support, "Divine's Mercy, don't sneak up on me like that! Could've got sliced." He stated unamused.

"Ha! Good one." Skar said jumping down and oddly enough landed gracefully on his hind legs in front of Tony, "So what you do now?" He asked with a thick accent. Skar's english wasn't great but still managed well enough.

"A...friend of mine was taken by shadows last night and..." ; "Shadows." Tony explained but was interrupted by Skar, "Yeah, why?" Tony responded like Skar knew something.

"I know place of Shadows, I know it be Impure Sanctum." Skar explained as best he could.

"Can you show me?" Tony asked with a brighten look also shooting up from his pose

Skar remained silent for a brief pause, "No." He sounded

"Well, some friend you are." Tony immediately leaned back unto his hands knowing he was back to square one.

"I tell you where to go." Skar replied gesturing a point. Tony smiled in reponse knowing Skar wouldn't let him down.

Skar then drew a well detailed map of the surrounding area and the location of the Impure sanctum. This didn't surprise Tony since Skar wasn't like most Hydro-class Impure and had a mind capable of solving advanced problems. In truth Skar was an intelligent Impure with a thick accent. Tony followed the map the letter and found himself at the entrance of a Metro which looked decayed with age. It had two concrete half walls along the entrance as it descended downward and a sign above the stairs written in Japanese saying, 'Goto Train Station'.

Corrosion spored in corners of concrete and the metal rusted with brown and orange. This was clearly a perfect place to set an Impure Sanctum, "Never doubted him for a second." He commented as he stood in front like he stood at the gates of hell. He reached into his coat and pulled out an unloaded MP7. He pulled out the retractable stock and reach back into his coat and pulled out an extended magazine able to fit the SMG. He reached back into his coat one last time and pulled out a silencer and screwed it onto the barrell. He also flipped down the foregrip of the gun.

He then lifted the MP7 and descended down the stairs weapon drawn ready to engage any hostilities along his way. At the bottom of the stairs there were two halls at each end with a tiled wall in front. Tony pointed his weapon at one end as he walked towards the other hall. Turning the corner he continued down the hall for about several yards and turned another corner.

He found himself at a coin slot barrier and beyond that was a room that once filled with crowded people coming and going each day but now it was nothing more than ruins. Vaulting over the barrier he descended down another set of stairs towards the tracks. Now it was completely black. Tony chuckled and closed his eyes, '_Wisp Vision_' he mentally commented opening them. His pupils emulated a bright neon white as they let out small trails of wisps. Now he could see through the darkness with every object edge highlighted white and everything else black. On top of that he could also wisps sway through the air and their point of origin.

He made his way towards a tunnel which had way more wisp than the other tunnels. Waking closer a figure of a man walked out with a slouch and made grumbling noise, Tony quietly dropped to the floor upon seeing him. He knew what this man was and didn't like it one bit so he drew a tanto combat knife, quietly stood up, and casually walked up behind the figure. He tapped the left shoulder of the figure as he walked around the right. The figure turned to it's left and seen nothing so it turned back only to see a knife dig into it's head and fell back with Tony holding the body stepping forward mimicking the body motion to prevent a loud thud. With the knife hooked into's it's head Tony dragged the body out of sight and continued down the tunnel following the wisps until he came to a large hole in the tunnel wall leading deeper into the ground. Upon entering he noticed the walls were covered in some kind of coating of dry substance. This was clearly the Impure Breeding Chamber of the sanctum since there were several basins all empty with the exception of one which was encased with a lid. Tony quietly made his way over to the closed basin also continuously scanning the room.

Tony stopped over the basin and shot several bursts to the center of the basin. The basin brushed of the bullets like they were pellets but also clipped couple times weakening it. He then drove a close fist to the weakened spot and crashed through. Placing his weapon down Tony used both hands and lulled apart the lid and noticed a familiar face resting inside the basin. "Ingird, Thank the Divine you're not one of them." He stated pulling her out of a black substance and rested her on the floor next to the basin.

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha!" A voice bursted out laughing echoing through the room, "Thank the Divine indeed." It commented malevolently.

Tony widened his eyes, "That voice! Impossible!" He said looking around picking up his MP7 and scanned the room, "Show yourself!" He demanded

"Boo." The voice sounded behind Tony right next to his ear.

Tony turned around only to find the origin of the voice standing in he frame of the hole. Tony gritted his teeth upon seeing another figure but this one was different from the last one. This figure stood upright and more masculine "Richard." Tony stated with ultimate distaste and a grumbled tone. Clearly he wasn't happy to see this figure and carelessly lowered his weapon, "You should be dead."

Richard wore a white blazer with a red shirt and white tie along with white dress pants. His hair style was slicked back and as white as snow. To complete his look he always wore white framed sports shades with red reflection lens, "As I should, but as fate would have it I am alive and well" Richard replied walking in the chamber, "That reminds me; How's that lovely daughter of mine?" He asked with a cheerful tone

"Wouldn't you like to know. After all she was the one that sliced you in half." Tony replied harshly, "I should've been the one that killed you."

"Come now, this wasn't the intended reunion I had imagined." Richard said with a smug look.

"Of course, my apologies" Tony responded realizing his mistake. Tony quickly lifted his weapon and pulled the trigger. The rapid low sound of poofs echoed through the chamber as Richard stepped out of the weapon's direct line of sight. Tony followed Richard's movement but couldn't seem to hit him until the weapon began clicking.

Richard sees an opportunity and dashes towards Tony. Having little time to react Tony dropped the weapon as Richard grabbed onto his neck pushing both of them towards the wall. The impact disoriented Tony and Richard sent a series of fists to his face.

Each fist slammed against Tony's cheek one after the other but he caught the closed fist turning the tides and swung his other hand to Richard's face. The impact let Richard to ease off the pressure against Tony's neck allowing him to slam against the forearm breaking he grip but Tony grabbed onto Richard's jacket collar and head butt him.

The recoil pushed Richard back but Tony wasn't done yet and gave a round house kick to his head. The force dropped Richard to his side so Tony followed him down also sending a fist to his face as he dropped too. Tony quickly stood up grabbing Richard by his collar and belt, flipped him over to the wall above several basins, and casually walk over.

Richard stoop up and leaned against the wall panting, "You haven't changed a bit Tony, but..." He said with a joking tone, "...I'd love the stay and chat over a cup of coffee but I have an army to build." He spoke walking towards the far end of the room.

Tony knew this game plan, "Richard YOU COWARD!" Tony shouted running over towards Richard.

Richard smiled in response, "Ta-ta." He said before walking in the shadows.

Tony was now in reach but Richard disappeared before Tomy could catch him, "Fuck, We were in way over our heads thinking there was just a light Impure presence. I need to inform Kolt and Maximus right away!" Tony stated to himself. He then turned around, "Once I get Ingrid out here first." He said looking at he unconscious Ingrid.

Moments later Tony ran out of the Metro Station carrying Ingrid over his shoulders and headed down towards the main street. Stopping in the middle of the street he looked both ways and a little yellow beetle drove torwards him, "Eh! Yo yo yo yo! Stop!" He called out stepping in the car's way forcing it to break to a complete stop.

The door opened on the drivers side, "You again?" A familiar voice called. Stepping out it was that girl from before, Her sage stylish bob cut was unmistakable and her deep blue eyes weren't none to show either. The girl that made Tony spill his delicious smooth dark roast coffee: Himiko Kasukezaki.

"Kusenagi?" Tony said with a confused face upon seeing the young girl.

"It's Kasukezaki." Himiko responded blandly. She noticed Tony carried a yound maroon headed girl on his shoulders, "Who's that? Is she hurt?" She asked

"No, she out cold though." Tony replied, "Is that your vehicle?" He asked walking over to the passenger side.

"Yeah why?" Himiko trailed wondering what was going to happen next.

"I need to borrow it. Standard or Automatic?" Tony asked placing Ingrid inside.

Dumbfounded Himiko was confused, "It's a Standard, wait why do you need to borrow it?" She then asked walking around to approach Tony with her keys in hand.

Tony facepalms as Himiko stepped up to him , "I'm commandeering this vehicle Himiki!" He stated taking the keys and slid across the hood. Quickly getting into the vehicle he started it and sped off.

"Uh Hey!" Himiko sounded stepping out of the way. Seeing him drive off put a frown on her face, "Great!, I just got car jacked. Now what am I going to tell my boss?" She stated to herself and walked down the street dragging her feet.

**West Genetics, Later**

Chiffon walked the halls of West Genetics minding her own business. Walking around a corner she bumped into a familiar face: Tony the impact koncked her to the ground, "Sup Madam President, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to speak with Kolt." He said help her up to her feet.

Upon seeing him she only had one question, "Tony. Did you manage to find her?" She asked referring to Ingrid and their current situation.

Without hesitation he answered, "Yeah, Elise and Yu-Mi are taking care of the rest." He replied knowing what she was implying.

"When did you get back?" She asked curious to his nature.

"Fifthteen minutes ago." Tony responded sly-like, "Why?"

She took a closer look to Tony's face and noticed several bruises, "D-did you get into a fight?" She asked as a concerned mother would.

Tony pause for a second, "I~...fell" he trailed and spaced his answer.

Clearly he was playing some kind of game and Chiffon wasn't buying any of it. "You fell?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, down a flight of stairs." Tony replied with a smug looked, "Whatcha doing?" He asked immediately changing the subject.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him she let it slide, "I just finished a tour with a new student. Rana Linchen is her name." She explained with a calm smile.

"Oh, Well I have to go see ya" Tony nodded in acknowledge and left.

Watching him walked down the hall she couldn't help but call out for a final question, "Uh Tony!" She called.

Tony stopped and turned around, "What sup?" He asked

Chiffon wanted to ask something important to her but she didn't know know he'd react, "Oh, Nothing." She denounced it. Tony smiled in response and left.

**Courtyard**

Kazuya, Arthur, Kaho, and a new girl all had an eventful day. "What a day, thanks again for helping with those thugs Rana." Kazuya said thanking Rana the new girl.

"Think nothing of it de-arimasu." Rana responded with a cheerful smile

"I did most of the work." Kaho butted in.

"This was before, She helped me when those same guys cornered me." Kazuya explained about meeting Rana earlier before running into Arthur and Kaho.

"As long as that's over and done with." Kaho said streching her arms up in the air, "That's what those thugs get for underestimating a Pandora." She reminded the group since she dealt with them before they could do any harm.

Tony walked through the same courtyard not far off thinking about something he wanted to do, "Was I suppose to do something?" He asked himself, "If I can't remember it then it must have not been important." He stated.

Just as he was about to head back inside he heard a loud cry of pain nearby.

Expecting the worst he drew a _Beretta Pico_ pistol from his sleeve and quickly made his way to where the cry sounded. Upon reaching the area he wasn't expecting three Pandora surrounding a 2 Limiters, another Pandora, and a tourist. The tourist seemed to be the only one standing as the other three laid about injured.

Holstering the pistol back into his sleeve he made his way over, "Hey! Hey hey hey!" He shouted, "What's going on?" He asked walking towards the group of three.

"Made your own business." Trish harshly told him.

"Trish, I had a really long day so I suggest toning it down." Tony explained seriously to Trish.

"What are you going to do about?" Audrey taunted with a smug look.

"Enough with the violence, why can't we all just along?" Tony then pleaded.

"I agree, I too had enough of fighter for one day de-arimasu." Rana also said pleading for the day to end in peace.

Trish stepped into an acceleration turn with a thrust towards Tony's chest but Tony redirected the point away from his body and held out his arm letting Trish's neck sink into his hand. The two girls and tourist watched, surprised to see that Tony reacted faster than an acceleration turn which was impossible. Tony brought her up, choke slammed her to the ground, knelt down and drove a forceful fist to her face instantly knocking her out.

Tony looked up and shouted with fierce, "You!" He called pointing to Aika, "You want some!?" He asked furiously standing up.

Something caught Tony's attention in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he froze upon seeing a blade from Audrey's Volt Weapon right next to his head. The weapon appeared to stop so Tony turned his head further only to find the Tourist had blocked Audrey's attack

Rana sent a fist to Audrey's face after blocking her attack towards the male in front of her who pleaded a non violent approach. Audrey dropped to the ground when the fist made contact. The strange male smile at Rana and nodded with thanks in which Rama returned the favor.

Attia watched the fight from above in a building nearby and gritted her teeth as her plan fell apart, "He's persistent I'll give him that!" She stated to herself arms folded and one leg over the other.

On top of the other buildings overlooking the courtyard a tall pale male stood on the ledge watching the fight ensue with Tony and Rana combating arrogant Pandora, "Taking this facility might he easier than I thought." He commented looking through his red reflective lens.

**Flashnotes**

**Ok, Not bad if I do say so myself. As I said earlier: I'll twist it up about but also make it canon. In the Manga Rana meets Kazuya by beating up thugs and in the Anime Rana beats up Audrey, Trish, and Aika. I connected the Manga and Anime more or less. Kaho dealt with the thugs and Rana dealt with the Second Year bullies.**

**I wasn't intending on this but if you have an OC you'd like implemented to the following story send a PM of the OC details (name, age, description, and what type of role in the story) that's all.**

**Chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing Is Truly Impossible**

Sitting in her desk and looking towards two others, Kolt had the expression of seriousness and with little amusement. Maximus and Chiffon occupied the seats in front of her in complete awkward silence. They too looked both emotionless and waited for Kolt to open her mouth, "So, how's Ingrid?" Kolt asked breaking the silence and with relief.

"Ingrid's fine, she woke up this morning." Chiffon answered, "She doesn't know anything about the night she disappeared. She claims to have gone to bed early..." She stated with a monotone voice letting the thought sink in to the others, "...and she says that she got out of bed in the morning for a jog but somehow collapsed on one of the lesser used trails."

Seeing sincerity, Kolt understood what she was feeling, "False memories is a common symptom when taken by shadows. Where's Tony? I still need a debrief." She asked wondering where Tony is.

"He's been with Ingrid since early morning." Chiffon replied, "Another thing I want to point out is when Tony came back he had several bruises on his face and..." ; "We don't get bruises easily." She explained but was interrupted by Kolt before she could finish her sentence.

"It'll take a pretty hard impact to leave a bruise against our faces." Maximus added making it clear he was involved too.

"Unless his face was hit by a train then I don't see how he got those bruises."

Chiffon said with a convincing tone then Maximus and Kolt look to each other with serious expressions. If she was right then Tony would have to answer their question as to what went on when he saved Ingrid.

**Infirmary**

Tony leaned against the windowsill almost sitting on it listening to music with wireless earbuds and visited Ingrid who was recovering from her injuries or so that's what the doctors think. To everyone else the experiment was weaselling in and her excuse made everything easier on everybody. Ingrid sat upright in her bed with a desk stand made for hospitals eating breakfast as a couple nurses just finished up working with her and headed out the door

Tony the pulled out a little device from his pocket which was a holoscreen iPod and kept pressing the 'next' button to find a certain song. Ingrid rose a spoon full of oats to her mouth and blew on it but when the door closed she lowered it, "Thank you." She muttered softly.

Hearing a muffled tone Tony quickly pulled out on earbud "I'm sorry what was that?" He asked looking over to Ingrid a relaxed expression.

Ingrid looked over to Tony with a serious expression. It looked like she didn't want to repeat herself, "I said thank you." She said softly still holding her expression.

"For what?" Tony asked tilting his head in question.

She looked away and slightly dropped her head allowing her bangs to shadow her eyes, "For saving me yesterday." She stated with a downhearted tone

"So you do know." Tony commented, "Everybody says you went for a jog yesterday." He stated. Although he didn't looked surprised, he actually was to some extent. It's common for people to have some recollection after an incident like Ingrid's so he was more or less intrigued.

"I remember everything. It's just too painful to think about." She said tears running down her face and hiding it from Tony but the tone of her voice was all he needed.

"You're probably the third third-year that knows what I am by this point. A normal Pandora wouldn't have saved you from that dark sanctum. Tell me, what's too painful to think about." He explained and kindly asked Ingrid about her experience in the basin. Being what he is, Tony knew what she was talking about.

"I-It's about my late friend Marin." She stated.

"The Pandora that saved dozens of others. Such a selfless act could have made her a hero." Tony commented.

"That's what bothers me, When I was in that tub I relived those moments!" She cried and began sobbing, "She kept asking me if the little ones made it out, but when I check to see they were all dead!". It became clear that what she experienced in the basin broke her by reliving those moments of the past. Ingrid was both pissed and sad at the same time, "I couldn't...I couldn't bring myself to tell her...that...that...they all died." She said completely breaking down and slumped over.

"The Impurification Basin has many ways of breaking one's will. It's turns one's own thoughts against themselves, in your case: it had you relive that particular moment in your life where you truly felt lost and broken." Tony explained with sincerity and the properties of the basin, "It's how those monsters breed, it's how they multiply. Those monsters are Impure in every way."

"Impure, Monsters of the dark." Ingrid said after she finished crying, "They're the reason why most people fear the dark." Tony's thoughts stopped upon saying that. Tony knew that but never told anyone and Ingrid couldn't hear that from someone else.

"Relax, your safe as long as I'm here Ingrid." Tony assured her with determination. Ingrid looked over to Tony and immediately picture a knight in shining armor.

By now Ingrid completely stopped crying and rubbed her tears, "That's why I said thank you." She said with a smile. A pause was erupted from the small talk as the two looked to each other, "Can I tell you something?" She asked patting the spot next to her.

Acknowledging her request Tony walked over and sat next to Ingrid, "What's u-oomph?!" Tony was then interrupted by a spontaneous kiss imposed by Ingrid. Tony decided to savour the moment and paused enjoying the feeling of soft luscious lips of Ingrid Bernstein.

She slowly leaned off and looked into Tony's eyes, "It's the least I could do since you saved me from him." She said to him with a quiet soft innocent tone.

"Don't mention it." Tony told her, "Try to understand if the Academy found out what really happened to you then the only thing to expect is chaos." He explained.

"I understand." Ingrid nodded acknowledging his explanation, "I'm the guardian and preserver of order after all." She said with a smirk.

"Good, please continue your story and..." Tony was about to say but Elizabeth walked into the room beforehand, "Have yourself a nice day Ingrid." He said getting up and headed towards the door.

Elizabeth allowed him to pass and walk out the door, "What were you two talking about?" She asked standing at the foot of Ingrid's bed with a serious expression.

Tony closed the door behind him and stood in the hall of the infirmary ward. About to walk down the hall Maximus and Kolt stood before him without a sound, "She wasn't lying when she said you have bruises." Maximus commented looking at Tony's bruises around his face.

"Who?" Tony asked im question the it hit him good, "Chiffon!"

"What happened in there?" Kolt asked sternly. Her tone of voice demanded him to answer.

Tony paused like he forgot something important, "Shit! Ahhh!" He sounded pinching the bridge of his nose, "I shoulda told you guys yesterday, God be damned!" He stated face palming.

"What should you have told us?" Maximus asked.

"It's Richard, He's Shadowman." Tony quickly replied looking serious.

"Richard? Shouldn't he be dead?" Kolt stated with a questionable motive. She had known Richard to have been killed but to hear it Tony from Tony that was he still alive was confusing.

"Let's talk about this later in your office Colonel." Tony said walking passed the two and down the hall. Kolt and Maximus nodded amongst themselves and headed the other way.

Still standing at the end of Ingrid's bed Elizabeth looked retained her serious expression, "You didn't answer my question." She said.

"He's was asking where I was." Ingrid replied taking a sip of her tea sitting on the tray of her table.

Elizabeth processed that reply for less than a second and answered back, "Why is he concerned about your well being?" She questioned. Already suspecting Tony's behaviour she began suspecting his actions and motives.

Not even a second less Ingrid responded, "Isn't everybody? After what happened I suspect everyone would including yourself Elizabeth." She explained denouncing any conspiracies.

"You and I both know that you didn't go for a jog yesterday." Elizabeth stated folding her arms.

Looking at Elizabeth's posture Ingrid knew she wasn't going to give in to false claims since she had a reputation to find out the truth for anything really, "Are you done saying what you think? I need my rest." Ingrid quickly responded laying down and rolling over to her side.

Elizabeth wasn't going to get anything out of Ingrid despite her respect for Elizabeth, "You can run from the world but eventually the world will come to you." Elizabeth commented quietly enough and stormed out the room. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth Ingrid heard that tactful comment and began questioning her own motives

**Chiffon**

She and Ticy were both hanging out in her room relaxing without a planned schedule. She wore a pink noodle strap top and short blue hot pants with white leggings. The day off came by so fast everyone wasn't expecting it by far and hadn't planned anything significant for the sudden event, "Another day off." Chiffon commented aloud looking out her dorm window sitting lazily on her bed as the wind blew gracefully through the trees outside.

Ticy on the other hand had things quickly planned out offered Chiffon to com along by she denied her request and instead wanted to relax. Understanding Chiffon's position as Student Council President she felt she would only get in the way of her time, "Well I'm off Chiffon. See you." Ticy said finishing gathering her things and headed out the door.

"See you soon Ticy" Chiffon waved in which Ticy smiled in returned and walked out the door. Chiffon sighed and looked back outside, "What now?" She asked herself.

"Oh hey Ticy." A muffled voice sounded on the other side of the door. Judging by the tone it was none other than the 'supposed' idiot of the academy.

"You?! What are you doing here?" Ticy's voice could also be heard through the door.

"I'm here to see Chiffon." The other voice responded cheerfully

"Well she isn't here." Ticy said trying the keep that person as far away from Chiffon as posible.

"I just saw her not head this way not even a while ago." The person said in his defense.

"Well..." Ticy trailed off seeing how she couldn't counter that remark, "...She's busy and doesn't want anyone bothering her." She said trying her very best to the person away.

"She can tell me herself thank very much." The person responded. Clearly she wasn't doing a very good job at holding the person back.

"H-hey!" Ticy sounded as the person barged through Ticy. The door opened and in came a certain dark skinned male.

"Chiffon!" The male greeted, "Are you busy?" He asked.

"Whatever." Ticy commented before finally leaving.

Chiffon couldn't help but giggle at Ticy's distress, "Not anymore Tony." She told him with a smile.

"Excellent! Listen I wanted to take you out for a coffee or something. Just to get out of campus for a bit" Tony offered with no hesitation. Seeing good intentions after several hectic days she couldn't refuse even if she wanted too.

"Well sure, I don't mind leaving for a bit." She said getting up and taking a sky blue crop jacket. She tapped his shoulder as she passed him and headed out the door.

Understanding the simple gesture he followed behind her and closed the door behind him. Moments later they walked down the hall with Tony taking the lead towards the parking lot, "How's that new girl Rana?" Tony asked.

"She's adapting, something wrong?" Chiffon replied.

"No not really, just I curious." Tony admitted walking outside. He then approached a little yellow beetle Volkswagen and pulled out a set of keys.

Pushing a button the beetle honked, "This your car?" Chiffon asked looking a little dumbfounded.

"Borrowed actually." Tony replied opening the driver side of beetle and hopped in.

"I see." Chiffon commented before hoping in the vehicle, "Why were you asking about Rana?" She asked. Tony fell silent as he started to vehicle and starting moving. It became clear to Chiffon that he was more than curious.

_Flashback_

_Three of Elizabeth's entourage stood looking at a window in the middle of a hall overlooking the second year's P.E. class taught by Yu-Mi. The trio Arnet, Creo, and Attia watched like vultures waiting patiently for good meat, "__Our little transfer student is quite is intriguing isn't she?" Arnet stated, "Just like Attia said."_

_"No kiddin' could you feel that power coming from her?" Creo added to the conversation with a grin written on her face_

_"Well, that settles it. If you all agree I'd say let's proceed with the plan" Attia said cryptically and sadistically._

_"Still planning on disciplining Satelizer I see." Tony commented appearing __seemingly out of nowhere. The three girls flinched and turned around only to find Tony leaning against the wall tapping away on his touch tablet._

_"How'd you..." Creo sounded trying to contemplate how he got there without a sound._

_Arnet reacted by deploying her volt weapon: Scythe Machina. Tony remained glued to his iPod despite of being threatened, __"I don't mean any harm." He said, "I just want to say that__; One often meets their destiny, on their journey to avoid it."_

_"You're ranting is starting to irritate me." Attia stated walking down the hall, "Beside our plan doesn't concern you." Arnet dematerialized her volt weapon and followed Attia with Creo at her side. _

_Tony lowered his iPod and pocketed it with a sly look, "So then it's true then. All warfare IS based on deception..." He commented_

_Attia stopped and processed that comment, "What?" She asked turning around along with Arnet and Creo only to him gone._

_"...For years the Nova has made the world a battlefield...__your leaders talk, while your sisters and daughters spill their own blood..." Tony said appearing behind the trio, "...but the deceit cuts both ways."_

_Understanding the concept Arnet and Attia looked a little surprised, "Where are you going with this?" Attia asked._

_"T__he bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, and when the 'world' cries for vengeance, the lies spreads like a wildfire..." Tony continued, "...the fire builds, devouring everything in it's path..."_

_Now seeing where he was going with this the trio fell silent. Attia had a plan but that plan could turn on itself if someone had the right tactics to do so._

_"...You third year Pandora think; you ALONE dictate this academy" Tony finished walearing a smug look._

_"What are you going to do?" Attia asked jumping to the conclusion that he'd do something that'll interfere with Attia's scheme._

_"Same thing I've always have; Nothing." Tony admitted, "Like I just said you wouldn't want your plan to collapse on itself now would you. I have nothing against you third years but lemme tell you something; **Power always has it's Price.**" He said turning around and left leaving the trio the contemplate his ranting._

**Downtown**

Stopping off in front of a strip mall they hopped out of the vehicle, "We're here." Tony said unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door.

Chiffon's expression dropped in irritation, "Seems out of proportion to drive all the way here for a coffee." She commented getting out and looking at the building of the café.

Tony then stepped over to the door opening it wide enough for the door to enter, "Come now, I like this place and their exquisite taste for Coffee." He said walking in as Chiffon followed closely behind so the door wouldn't close behind her.

Tony and Chiffon stepped to the counter where a young sage haired girl knelt down below the counter fiddling with something behind it, "Hi I'd like a Dark Roast." Tony said startling the girl who flinched and bumped her head on the edge of the counter.

"Owww..." She sounded rubbing her head and stood up, "You again!" She cried upon seeing Tony again.

Tony grinned in response, "Himiko Kasukezaki, what a pleasant surprise." He greeted.

She became perplexed and confused with a puzzled expression after his response, "Uh, you said my name right." She said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Did I?" Tony questioned in a joking tone. Himiko rolled her eye's in response and tapped the console making the order, "Must've been a mistake, Your next." He told Chiffon as he stepped aside.

"OMG!" Himiko stopped what she was doing and slapped her cheeks in pure delight as soon as she laid eyes on the Unparalleled Smiling Monster herself.

"Yes?"

"Your Chiffon Fairchild!" Himiko cried.

"You too know each other?" Tony asked rotating his attention between Himiko and Chiffon.

"Chiffon's number one ranked Pandora of the World, it's hard not to know her." Explained Himiko with glee.

"I take it you're familiar with Pandora and Genetics." Tony said. To him Himiko showed some aspect of knowledge in Genetics.

Himiko's face became flushed and slightly looked away "I always wanted to be a Pandora but...I'm not compatible with stigmata." She said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that but can I order?" Chiffon told Himiko.

Hearing Chiffon's tone she knew she was only stalling; "Oh right sure, anything for you Ms. Fairchild." She said letting out a embarrassed smile.

"Please call me Chiffon." Chiffon kindly told the would-be Pandora.

"Aw, she told me to call her Chiffon. Sorry, what'll it be?" She commented with excitement but quickly recuperated.

Looking at the top menus she could've ordered a specialty drink but instead she ordering something else, "I'll have the same thing he's having." She said with a calm smile.

"Sure." Himiko nodded and tapped the order into the console, "Just pick it up over on the side." She pointed over to the right side

Tony scrunched his face in confusion, "How much?" He asked

"Nothing." Himiko replied remaining professional.

Tony smile in response and turned to Chiffon who held both drinks in both her hands, "Maybe I should take you along more often." He told her jokingly

"Shut up." Chiffon responded.

Just as the two were about to sit themselves down Himiko called out, "Ahem."

Tony turned around, "What?" He asked

Himiko reached out held her hand towards Tony, "Where's my car jerk off?." She asked not harshly but assertively. She flicked her fingers a couple times implying to hand them over.

With hesitation Tony walked over and handed over the keys. Much to her surprise she didn't honestly think that'd work, "There, you may have noticed I took the time to clean out the interior." Tony told her and turned around. Not noticing Chiffon inside he looked around and with a quick glance he noticed her standing outside, "Hey Chiffon wait up!" He called quickly making it over to the door

"Uh Hey!" Himiko sounded but he was already at the door. She shook her head in response, "Asshole, next in line please." She commented aloud and took the next order.

**Same Time, Unknown Location**

A lone individual with shaggy hair reaching his neck and a fairly large bang covering his half his face sat at a desk with piles of paper work. He sighed due to the amount of work and also boredom. He was alone in an office filled with things; half were trinkets and junk, the other half were achievements and treasures.

The door to office and walked in a man with a silver slicked back hair style walked in, "Lieutenant-Commander Jesse." He greeted and stepped in front of the desk. In his hand held a flip folder.

Retaining the bored expression he looked towards the man, "What's up Keller." Jesse greeted back blandly and lifeless. It became clear that he didn't want or even like being there.

Keller rolled his eyes in response, "There have been sightings of White Robe Guardians in the Northern, West-end, and Transcona districts." He explained placing a folder down on the desk and flipped it open. Several papers with photos that were clearly taken from position cameras showed regular newspaper photos but off in the background were white cloaked individuals.

Looking closely Jesse's interest in the chair slightly increased, "White Robes are usually never in the city. They're looking for something." He inputted. Sure he wasn't an officer nor strategist but from experience it was clear.

Keller became confused and tried to process the thought, "Like what?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." Jesse said slumping back in the chair, "If Tony were here he'd know what to do." He stated zoning out.

"He'd find them personally and kill them without a second thought. If it weren't for him we'd either be dead or Black Robes Assassins." Keller explained with respect. He was one of the first people Tony met and since then Keller became fond of him for his determination and willpower.

"True that, thanks to him we opened eyes." Jesse agreed nodding then twirled in the chair, "Where is he anyway?" He asked spinning slowly around.

"He supposedly went on a trip with Maximus. Never bothered to say when he'd be back." Keller told Jesse. Right away Jesse stopped spinning after hearing that statement from Keller

"Shit." He cursed standing up and walked over towards Keller.

Raising an eyebrow Keller became confused, "What?" He asked wanting to know Jesse's thought on the subject.

"I think I know what happened." Jesse said, "Let's go investigate." He stated tapping Keller's shoulder and walked passed him towards the door. Keller nodded and followed closely behind Jesse as he left to find the source of the duo's sudden absence.

**Night, West Genetics Campus**

Walking passed the front gates and into the courtyard, Tony and Chiffon were back at West Genetics, "See I told you it wasn't _THAT_ long." Tony said jokingly.

Because Tony had to give the car back she wasn't to happy to walk back,"What are you talking about? It's night." She replied flustered with irritation.

"It's not _THAT_ bad." Tony responded jokingly.

"Whatever." She said.

"Well we're back now. I'm gonna go out a nightly stroll, you comin' or goin'?" Tony offered another walk around the courtyard before finishing the day.

Seeing good intention she felt reluctant to go, "I'm good, I'll see you tomorrow." She replied stopping at a split in the path.

"Alright then." Tony responded happily. Chiffon let out a smile and headed off the other way. Her hot pants pressed nicely against her bottom definately caught Tony's eye, '_Dat ass_.' He mentally commented as she walked off.

For about five minutes he walked about the campus and found himself outside the training center until her heard a loud crash from inside. His instincts kicked in and immediately ran inside to search for the source also expecting the worst by pulling out his little _Pico_ Beretta.

Running inside didn't expect to see Satellizer and Rana standing face to face looking roughed up . Tony sighed in relieve but also in irritation and holstered his Beretta into his sleeve again. Deciding to step in he notice three more figures at the other end nor noticed Kazuya standing in the mist of it.

Upon noticing the figure trio he immediately ran over, "The hell's goin' on here?" He shouted quickly shortening the distance between himself and the group. The trio Arnet, Attia, and Creo recognized the situation and acted before Tony could intervene. Arnet and Creo activated their volts weapons while the other three were distracted by Tony letting down their guards, Arnet's Scythe's blade dug into Satellizer's back deep enough to make her drop and Creo's sent an impacting fist to Rana's head knocking her out. Realizing his mistake Tony slowed down and was about to counter attack but felt a massive impact to his abdomen and sharp pains.

The force knocked Tony's to his back groaning in pain, "Guess I should have never underestimated Volt Weapon's." He commented in one out of breath tone. Kazuya turned around but before he could speak he too felt short of Creo's knockout punch.

"Big hero coming to the recuse. Pathetic." Attia said sadistically with a smirk. Looking up he was now looking up to three Third-Year Pandora all ranked within the top tens. Clearly he was outnumbered and wouldn't stand a chance if they planned a strategy which they probably have.

Tony crunched up but felt a jolt to his face and fell back. Creo retracted her leg and returned to her stance, "That's felt kinda good." She said smiling. The three girls started laughing amongst themselves because they now were about to have fun with the most cryptic and idiotic person on campus.

Arnet pressed her foot between Tony's legs who started gritting his teeth, "Listen, Girls only want to have fun. So don't take it the wron-HUAH!" she was interrupted in mid-sentence by a large whip to her stomach as fell was the others. The trio hit against the back wall and fell to the floor. Attia looked up to see what hit them and found herself staring at a pale monster straight from hell.

Creo and Armet looked up also and found Tony being tail wrapped and brought onto his feet, "I had this Skar." He joked brushing himself off.

"Of course you did." Skar replied looking directly at the trio. Attia looked the most shocked but Creo and Arnet didn't look phased one bit.

"Nice, that holographic thing works!" Creo said happily with a cheerful look. She and Armet stood to their feet and brushed up se rubble.

"Hologa-wahtta?" Skar sounded looking to Tony confused.

"I'll explain later." Tony whispered to Skar, "Yes, it does. This particular hologram was created by me and is one of a kind. It's processor adapts making it think on it's own and makes calculations similar to an average mind or better. It's so life like it's hard to mistaken it for a hologram." He explained in which Skar slightly shrugged whatever. Creo and Arnet completely bought the Holographic scheme and Attia was in too much shock to accept the fact that Skar was a supposed hologram.

"Lies." Skar snorted.

"I also gave it a personality." Tony said in his defense.

Creo grinmed, "I'd like to see if this hologram actually works as well as you say." She stated popping her knuckles. Arnet didn't say anything but grinned and pointed her Scythe towards Tony

"Let's make this quick." Tony whispered to Skar who nodded and darted towards Creo as she returned the courtesy.

Arnet too darted towards Tony but found herself in front of him before she made the cross line dividing the training arena. Before she could react Tony send a closed fist to her face letting the force let her stumble back twisting her head with it and seen Creo duck and pivot out of the massive swings of Skar's Claws and Tail whips.

Arnet regain her composure as Tony waited patiently standing casually with arms down but also fiercely. This didn't detest Arnet the slightly but instead gave her a sleek smirk sadistic enough to send chills one's spine. Gripping her scythe's handle, shifting it into an offensive position, the darted towards Tony. Tony gave the courtesy of letting her swing towards her face but simply leaned out of it's reach and spun his body around her also sending a fist to her face. She ducked out of it's way grinning and ducked with a swiping kick to Tony's back legs tripping him. She then was about to swing downward preparing to dig her scythe Tony's chest but felt a cold twirl around her leg.

Turning to look she found the massive supposed hologram staring down at her with a fierce and scary look. She felt a sudden surge of fear as she now had a closer look at the creature and as she was about to react with a punch by was quickly flung towards the back wall. Before crashing against the concrete wall she noticed a familiar mocha skinned silver haired individual laying against the wall but quickly slammed into the wall before blacking out.

Skar wrapped his tail around Tony's body and brought up to his feet once more, "I had that." He commented brushing his shoulders.

"Course you did." Skar scoffed holding his arms looking over to Attia laying about the arena in horror. Now realizing he was visible to everyone around him including the Pandora he left but before he could he seen two individuals running in from the main door, '_Divine's mercy_' he scowled to himself.

The two person were Chiffon and Ticy, "What happened in here?" Chiffon called out.

"Chiffon?" Tony said hearing the voice of the Student Council President.

The clapping of soles and concrete stopped as the two stopped with one in disbelief and the other in surprise, "Ugh, What is that!?" Ticy sounded cowering behind Chiffon for comfort.

Chiffon stood her ground surprise with curiosity, "So that's Skar huh." She said with a low tone of confirmation.

"Dammit Skar!" Another voice of a strict female rose from the other end.

Hearing the voice Skar turned around only to find Maximus and Kolt walking over casually, "Commandant!" Skar answered back mimicking a smile

"Skar." Maximus nodded greeting the familiar face.

"Kolt, Maximus! What are you doing here?" Chiffon asked still retaining her firm stance.

"Same reason as everyone else." Kolt replied stopping in front of Tony and Skar.

"Chiffon, What's going on here?" Ticy asked looking to her mentor with a scared and curious looking.

Looking back to look into her eyes, "Long story." Chiffon assured her.

"Tony! Just because you have secrets doesn't escape you from your fate!" Attia snarled completely recuperated from the slight of Skar and getting up storming towards Tony's group.

"Attia! I will not have such hostilities towards foreign emissaries do I make myself clear!" Chiffon snapped stomping towards Attia.

"Y-yes ma'am." Attia stopped and tripped back falling submissive to Chiffon's defensive roar.

"The situation regarding Shadowman." Kolt stated reminding everyone that they had a situation to deal with. Everyone including Skar turned to her with expressions of realization.

"Sha-shadowman?" Ticy stuttered at the name and urban legend. She had believed the urban legend to be true but the way the others said it put her off ease to think Shadowman was even a problem much less a situation.

Looking back again Chiffon assured her friend, "Ticy it's better for you to stay out of this." She told her softly and concernedly.

"But Chiffon..." She trailed off but upon looking at the massive pale demon-like creature in front of her how could she protest, "Okay. I'll stay out of it, but if anything happens I'm holding Tony responisble!" She pointed to the only dark-skinned person in the room.

**Rooftops**

Standing on the roof the group consisting of Chiffon, Kolt, Maximus, Tony, and Skar stood in a formation similar to a circle. Maximus leaned against an A/C machine with folded arms, Tony stood at the ledge overing looking the campus, Chiffon stood normally along with Kolt but opposite from each other, Skar knelt on his knees scratching the roof with scribbles and little drawings.

"So what's our action plan?" Kolt asked Tony looking in his direction.

Tony turned around and facing the group, "Richard...Shadowman is building an army." He said walking over.

"An army of monsters." Chiffon whispered aloud for everyone to hear her comment. The thought enough was unbelievable but she felt relaxed due to the three willing to stop it. She also felt dishearten because of the lack of people able to take on such a task.

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Maximus sounded throwing his arms slightly away from his body with discontent.

"Look, if Richard has his army then we ours. No point in taking on an entire legion with just the three of us." Tony explained raising a pointed hand noting everyone for him to consider the option.

"How though?" Chiffon asked looking amongst the group.

"Maximus make good gun for death of Impure, kill with few shots of gun." Skar said looking up from his work scratch on the roof then grinned at Maximus.

He rolled his eyes with a smile, "Only you would know but he's right. I can...craft firearms for attacking Impure." Maximus comfirmed.

"What about manpower?" Kolt asked folding her arms. Knowing Tony for a while she knew he would have something to respond with but judging by his expression she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm thinking lowest ranking Pandora with little reputation..." ; "Wait slow down, you aren't actually thinking of using Pandora for this are you?" Tony explained but was interrupted by Chiffon before he could finish.

"What other choice do we have? We can't just waltz into a military office and demand troops now can we." Understanding the circumstances Kolt backed Tony's explanation and plan. Same goes with her idea of going back home and requesting a detachment of troops.

"Good point." Chiffon replied realizing their circumstances. Having mixed feelings of it she stood silent looking to the ground.

"Kolt's team will consist of Pandora trained of taking on Impure. Not a lot of Pandora but enough to sustain a fireteam." Explained Tony seeing how Kolt had a mix of Stigmata herself which fit more than a Tetris piece.

"I'll make the weapons but I also want a team of my own." Maximus spoke up, "I have no doubts that they'll have Hydros so I'm creating something with heavy armour." He said with a big smile and self-pride.

Tony smiled at his referrence, "Tanks, Maximus and his rolling thunders. It could work." He nodded then looking to Skar who went back to scribbling.

"What about you?" Chiffon asked Tony with concern.

"Listen, I want the recruits only to be discharged military personal and volunteers. As for me, my team will consist of Infantry." He explained the boundaries of recruits and his plan for his own team.

"Impure no stupid, I'll...persuade some to fight for us." Skar said getting up and towered over the group. Chiffon frowned looking at the scribbles left in the roof by the massive creature.

"Then it's settled, when we believe we have enough then we strike before they have a chance." Tony then finished the meeting.

Skar walked over to the building ledge and leaped off without causing damage to the building. Kolt and Maximus phased into nothing but as Tony was about to leave Chiffon grabbed his wrist.

Stopping he turned to Chiffon who held a concerned looked "Tony..." She called softly into what sounded like a whisper.

"What's up?" He asked blinking once implying curiousity.

"What's going to happen next?" She asked with distaste. Her tone hid a scare feeling but also wanting Tony not to answer it with something she had in mind once he said army.

He paused and processed the question. Thinking about her tone he wanted to caress her and assure her it was going to be fine but that wasn't the truth which she would protest and demand a proper answer, "War." He replied softly hiding the distaste in his tone. At his response she left and left him leave.

Standing there for a good minute or two she finally broke her silence, "That's what I was afraid you were going to say." She said with a whisper.

**Flashnotes**

**I just want to say that this chapter could've gone better but I like how it turned out.**

**It this story applies to your interest or someone you might know who'd like it drop a review on how I'm doing so far. Chao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing Is Truly Impossible**

Chiffon wasn't one for having a lot of dreams but when she did she'd dream about her friend Ticy and judging by her sleeping body's reaction and impulses it was clear it was erotic or intimate. But for some reason this dream was different from the rest.

She found herself at a shrine out in the middle of a secluded green forest up on a hill. Chiffon looked down upon a set of long stairs leading up to the shrine and saw a silhouette making it's way up a flight of stairs. She was about to walk over to the stairs the door to the shrine slid open and out came a familiar face. Her expression turned surprised as she glanced at the person walking out, to her it was like looking into a mirror.

The person wore a sage-green furisode and held a graceful expression of tranquility. Her hair style was exactly like Chiffon's but the color was black and her eye's were a deep blue and the only thing standing out of the person's features. Who was this girl Chiffon wondered as she watched the female greet the silhouette. Chiffon's mouth dropped when she noticed the silhouette was Tony stepping up to the Shrine.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hello, My father's been expecting you." The female replied softly and held an arm to the door leading him inside the shrine.

"That's not the only reason I came by." He replied walking by. The female giggled as he passed her and followed behind him. She as was about to walk inside Chiffon caught a glimpse of a pedant dangling in her hand.

Chiffon turned her head and suddenly found herself in the shrine but it felt off to her, it felt wrong. Looking around to see how she got there she noticed a few piles of ashes and several bodies of an unknown group. She looked to one section of the room and found Tony on his knees above some ashes. Walking over she looked down to see Tony holding a pendant with a little bit of ashes, the same pedant she seen just now held by the female.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to project you." Tony said to himself. Judging by his to he was sad and disheartened but no tears ran down his face. Realization struck Chiffon when she remembered the female. Whatever happened here it became clear to Chiffon that the Shrine was attacked and the occupants turned to ashes and the bodies would explain that they were the attackers.

Feeling despair she knelt down, "For what it's worth..." Chiffon said softly, "...I'm sorry."

"For what it's worth." Tony commented gripping the pendant in his fist. Chiffon's heart stopped when he said that. Did he hear her or was it a coincidence? She shook her head realizing it was only a dream, or so it seemed.

After shaking her head she noticed the scenery changed again and now she was in a ruined building with chunks of walls and ceiling were broken. She heard grunting and foot steps to her left and turned to face in it's direction. She gasped when she noticed the grunting sounds was Tony laying about on some rubble and quickly head over.

"Look at yourself!" A voice said walking amongst the rubble towards Tony. Chiffon looked upon a male wearing a black kimono underneath a tattered cloak. She then turned back to Tony and kneeled down beside him. She didn't notice a price of rebar sticking out of Tony's left abdomen before, "Those you called your brothers have turned their backs on you...and all for what?" The male explained stopping over Tony.

Tony didn't say much but grunt in pain and looked down to the rebar coated in blood.

"Still you fight, you resist, why?" The male asked with consideration wanting to know Tony's answer. Not knowing what's going she did know that Tony was persistent and that was the case of this situation.

"Because no one else will!" Tony shouted then pulled out a pistol seemingly out of nowhere and shot the male standing over him. Suddenly the scenery went black after the shot.

Chiffon did her best to look around but only found darkness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her it was so black, '_A nightmare?_' She asked herself. She then felt a striking pain in her head which made her drop to her knees. Holding her head in impulse several images flashed through her head.

The first one was Tony walking away from a spotlight in front a council. His expression was stern with overflowed furiousness.

The second one was Tony combating several people wearing the same tattered cloaks on top of an urban city roof on a rainy day. Though Tony was clearly out numbered he showed in his expression that didn't hinder his confidence but in fact strengthened it.

The final image showed Tony standing on rubble holding a fist held high overing looking a large crowd doing the same motion. Beside Tony another dark-skinned individual with a shaggy-cut and a large bang covering his eye wore a smirk look of pride. The crowd below appeared to cheer in support in return to Tony's stance.

'_We are the few determined to protect..._' Tony sounded in Chiffon's mind. With that, Chiffon quickly drifted awake and found herself back in her dorm. Getting uo and looking around she found Ticy slumped back over the side of her bed.

She laid back down and contemplated about those words, '_"We are the few determined to protect..." what does that mean?_' She asked herself remembering Tony standing on rubble overing looking a crowd. Deciding to sleep it off she couldn't help but think and couldn't fall asleep.

**Unknown Location, Jesse**

Jess stood on a podium along side several officers from the same faction. They all wore military style dress suits with the exception of several more that wore custom tailored suits indicating that they were from a different branch. Looking out of place the officers didn't detest not even the slightest, "Look alive Lieutenant." One of the military officers told the inexperienced lieutenant.

Jesse sighed in response, "You know as well as I do that I don't want to be here." He told the officer sitting next to him.

"Someone was to replace Tony while he's gone." Officer reminded Jesse of his duties, "And no Keller isn't taking Tony's spot. Tony entrusted you with this position so deal with it."

"You sound like my girlfriend." Jesse complained to the officer.

"You would like a kiss too?" The officer asked turning to Jesse with a stern expression.

"Ugh, no sir." He quickly responded backing down and realized what he said.

"Good, I'd rather open mouth kiss a pony." The officer told him before turning to the area below.

Trying to process what the offcer said he ignored it when he noticed another booth on the other side of the area and down below were soldiers wearing dark grey BDUs and civil war hats, "I've notice several of Eisenreich's companies here. Why?" Jesse asked the officer changing the awkward conversation.

"This is a joint exercise with our most loyal and trusted ally, today's events consists of war games, maneuvers, and sports." The officer explained looking amongst Eisenreich's ground forces.

Eisenreich, Their reputation is alway preceded by it's name. A nation rich in metal of all kinds and seemingly infinite amounts of ore. Although the majority of it's people seem to be fascists they're actually stubborn when it came to outside views with the exception of it's allies.

"Hmm, I see." Jesse nodded. Looking around he decided to slump back his head but seen several cargo planes above and several dozen of black dots. Squinting to catch a closer look to identify them, "Are those airborne troops?" He asked pointing upwards

The officer glanced to Jesse and followed his direction and look up. He too seen several cargo planes and black dots and realized what they were arter a brief pause, "Close, those are _Der Fallschirmjäger_. Eisenreich's elite fighting force." The officer told Jesse who simply nodded again.

Watching the Fallschirmjäger drop-in for a few moments before he turned to the area below where a few of Eisenreich's main battle tanks sat in rows along with several companies stood in sections all at attention waiting for the rest to show up.

The first Fallschirmjäger took a little longer than expect and his expression was confusion. His loadout was different from the rest of the soldiers; he wore the same civil war hat, a plated vest with dozens of magazine pouches over his belly and chest, shoulder pads and forearm plates, leg rigs with pistol holster and clip holders, and shin guards. His uniform was all in urban flecktarn camo. When he landed he took off his hat and look back up scratching his head.

"Vuht da..." Sergeant sounded as several more Fallschirmjäger landed and only the few, "Vare are da rest?" The Sergeant asked the only members that made it. Again the Fallschirmjäger members looked above in confusion.

"I don't know." One of the members replied.

"I'm telling you, deh disappeared in a flash. I voz right dare!" Another member announced. Following the confusion chaos ensued as Eisenreich's officers tried to contain the situation

"By the Great Divine this can't be happening." Jesse commented watching the area down below erupt.

"Jesse, do you know what's going on?" The officer asked sitting next to Jesse. The other officers turned to the lieutenant wanting to know as well.

"Well, Tony and Maximus were experimenting with Electron Emitters and Pulse Weapons when something went awry. Whatever happened caused them to disappear." Jesse explained thoughtfully remembering Maximus' laboratory had an active station with said emitter. It also appeared that Tony was also the lab.

"Perhaps something bigger is at play here, wouldn't be the first time." Another officer spoke. True, their faction had to play in a role bigger than their own world would allow and forcefully crossover into another.

Jesse turned to the officer who spoke, "You can say that again." He told the officer. Looking back to the area Eisenreich's forces eventually calmed down resuming the exercise with the remaining forces and have an investigation afterwards.

**West Genetics**

Sitting in class Chiffon could help but think about those few words that cross her mind and on top of that she only had a few hours of sleep, '_We are the few determined to protect._' She said to herself. Trying to comprehend those words she kept forgetting she was in class, _'That dream felt real, maybe Tony might know more._' She told herself returning back to reality and began working.

Shortly after class ended Elizabeth comfronted Chiffon in the halls, "Chiffon, People say you've been getting close to Tony and..." ; "What? No, of course not. He's not even my type." Chiffon defended interrupting Elizabeth mid-sentence. Realizing what she said Elizabeth didn't bother engaging, "That's not what I was implying. There have been a lot of secrets surrounding Ingrid's incident and intend to find them out. I have reason to believe to you've been in on it as well." Elizabeth explained to Chiffon.

Pausing in silence to process her statement and think of something tactful to respond with. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. This wasn't like her to pause and be completely stumped by simple words which didn't make any sense. Instead of trying to find a way to respond to Elizabeth's words she was now thinking why she was feeling this way.

"Maybe it's safer that some secrets remain hidden." Elizabeth stated. Sighing, she looked down the hall, "I'll see you around Chiffon."

Walking passed her Chiffon began wondering what else Tony has to hid, "Like wise." She told her before leaving for the next class.

**Courtyard**

Overlooking a group of five people conversing Tony stood not far off along side Maximus, "This is it, isn't it." Maximus said with a slump expression.

"We didn't exactly promote about what this'll be, in fact far from it." Tony responded confidently. He wasn't going to have hundreds of people at West Genetics all for the same thing and train every single one of them in less than two weeks tops.

"Let's get this over with." Maximus replied blandly

Tony nodded and stepped up catching the group attention, "I'm Commander Tony and I'll be your combat instructor. Today I need me 5 soldiers, 5 jewish american soldiers..." Tony explained and train off as the 5 people looked around in confusion. Realizing what he said he took it back.

"Uh Tony." Maximus called, "I don't think that movie quote will work here." He said chuckling at Tony's idiocy.

"Right~, ok let's wing it." Tony answered again confidently and begain clearing his throat, "Ahem, You're here because of your curiosity. Now I wasn't lying when the poser said you'll receive Basic Military Training and Weapons handling. That much is clear seeing's how you're at West Genetics courtesy of the Headmistress Sister Margaret. Today is sort of a meet and greet but tomorrow is when shit hits the fan." Tony explained looking relaxed.

One of the persons spoke up, "So you're gonna our drill sergeant, you don't look like one." She stated cause the five to chuckle at her statement.

"Boy Imma work you for so long, you wished you joined the YMCA." Tony said with a serious tone and look making the five to stop their giggling and listen up.

"Sir." A female voice called from behind.

"Yes Yuzuki?" Tony asked turning his attention to a brown headed Pandora.

Sighing, she spoke blandly and uninterested, "There are more people wanting to see what this is about at the gates." She told him.

"Send them over unless said otherwise, you get me?" Tony told her with all seriousness and shot her a death glare.

Piercing the Pandora she immediately submitted to it, "Y-yes sir." She replied and headed back towards her post. Tony then turn to the group as Maximus handed him a rifle.

"Now, the weapon of choice you'll be working with is the TAR-21 "Tavor" assault rifle." Tony said holding up the iconic bullpup rifle, "Thanks to Sister Margaret's connections, I've managed to get my hands on at least a dozen." He told he group who looked in intrigued at the rifle's unique design. Though few had fired a gun before the others did not.

"I'm off, I'll see ya later." Maximus told Tony before finally leaving.

"Alright then, later." Tony waved him off. Turning back he noticed several silhouettes in the corner of his eye and greeted, "Welcome Gentlemen."

"You're a disgrace!" One of the silhouettes shouted.

Turning to see the silhouettes he noticed three people, "You peaked my interest, do tell." He told the trio implying they explain their sudden outburst.

"My brother died during the last Nova Clash and here you are making a mockery of the armed forces!" One of the three exclaimed being held back by his two friends. This man looked like he could be in the armed forces himself due to his masculine body structure but for whatever reasons know to man he wasn't.

Process the words to think what to say. Then Tony remembered why he was doing this, "A lot of people died, but you know what? By the week's end you'll realize that there isn't the Nova you have worry about." He quietly and seriously told the man.

"I...well...uh..." Stumped, the man couldn't find his words. A part if him wanted to laugh at Tony's comment but the other half knew he was being serious.

"I'll be inside doing some paper work, if more show up greet them." Tony explained and headed off towards the main building, "Oh and you and whoever is invited to a Prom later tonight." He said before leaving. The group of five, now eight looked to each other with expressions confusion.

**Night, Prom**

Pandora from various groups from within West Genetics were all making their way to the main area. Tony and his group stood out like a stick in the mud, "I don't see why they're allow here?" Attia irritatingly said looking at his group from behind.

"I know, It's kind of weird seeing them but I'm sure Sister Margaret knows what she's doing." Arnet said with little to no concern about weird things happening lately. She knew better than to get caught in such affairs as they will only bring drama.

Walking next to Arnet was her dark skinned counterpart Creo, "Considering what happened yesterday I'd suspect she know what she's doing."she said agreeing with Arnet and she too expression little concern.

"How could you to be calm about this?!" Attia snapped at the duo stopping and confronting them forcing the two to step back. Attia wasn't please how things turned out yesterday nor did she liked how calm and accepting the two were.

Walking seemingly out of nowhere Elizabeth approached Attia stepping into between Arnet and Attia distancing them apart, "Attia relax, Don't make a scene where there doesn't to be one." She calmly said pointing ahead.

Tuning to see what she was pointing at Attia noticed Tony and his goup were staring back with serious gazes and looks. Gritting her teeth the turned back to Elizabeth, "Whatever!" She said with an outburst and stormed off towards a building. Elizabeth and the duo shook their heads in response.

Elsewhere the staff watched from the lounge overlooking the entire area. Sitting at a table next to the window Elise, Yu-Mi, Maximus, and Kolt all enjoyed a bottle of wine and watching countless Pandora arrive for the prom. Standing not off the Student Council Chiffon and Ticy stood with ease.

"I certainly hope we get through festivities without incident" Chiffon softly told the teachers with concern

"The current average is roughly 5 or 6 sending to the nurses office" Elise assured her. Knowing from past events and close observation she estimated that much.

"Chiffon, Will Sister Margret be joining us this evening?" Yu-Mi asked turning to face the Student Council President. A look of concern and seriousness brought about Yu-Mi's face.

"She was invited, but never responded" Chiffon calmly replied.

"I see, I was worried about that" Yu-Mi said with concern and stared directly into her wine glass. Feeling a bit disappointed she wished Sister Margaret had joined the teachers in the lounge.

"What do you mean?" Ticy asked with concern and curiosity.

"There's been an increase of dimensional fluctuations that's way beyond anything we've seen before" Yu-Mi replied turning towards the Student Council, "On top of that we've detected strange signatures throughout the campus." She explained.

"When did this start?" Ticy asked another question. Just as Yu-Mi was about to open her mouth Chiffon interjected.

"Does it have any relation to the appearence of the Nova?" She asked. Ticy rolled her eyes in response seeing how they wouldn't answer her question and ignore it.

"We have no Idea" Kolt answered, "The signatures don't have a specific locations. They appear and disappear shortly afterwards and this has been going on since this morning." Kolt explained answering both questions.

"Sister Margret has been taking dealings with the Military and Chevalier concering this very issue" Elise added also turning from the window to the Student Council.

"I suggest we take time to enjoy the party on her behalf" Yu-Mi said retur ing to the window.

"Whatever you say ma'am, we'll do our absolute best" Chiffon said cheerfully walking over towards the window for a better view. Looking amongst the crowd Kolt made a scowl which Chiffon caught at the corner of her eye, "What's wrong Ms. Kolt?" She asked turning to her.

"Something's not right, Everything seems...too calm..." Kolt said scanning the entire area with her eyes. The others too felt something was off and decided to scan as well.

Down the on the floor everything seems fine. Tony and his group were far from any Pandora but also not too far they looked like social outcasts. One of the potential recruits Tony had take a liking to was a frosty blue haired teen with his hair blown back to a point spoke up, "This is nice." He commented

"Don't get to see this many girls huh Cobalt." Tony joked. Cobalt chuckled and nodded, "Yeah this is kinda nice."

Another potential recruit with dark brown asymmetrical hair walked up beside Tony, "We only have a number of 11, this that enough for you?" The man asked. Aside from a brith defect making one of pupils smaller he knew what he was getting into.

"Trust Googles, 11 is all I need." tony, "Ears open we're getting started."

The host or announcer stood up to the stage and talking into the mic but only his voice without the mic was heard. To some it sounded like a muffle tone but down in front with was clear. The announcer tapped the mic several times but the thing was off.

"What's going on?" One of the limiters on stage asked.

"Be damned if I know." A stage hand replied

"What is that?" A voice announced from the crowd

Seemingly out of nowhere dropped a fairly large creature onto the street. The creature towered over the announcer who was in complete disbelief by over 3 feet. The creature expected the crowd to disperse in fear but instead they looked in shock and whispered amongst themselves.

The creature became confused and scanned to entire crowd but rest assured a couple more of the same creature dropped beside him and one of them had a male in his shoulders. The male hopped down and walked inti the spot light, "Humans of West Genetics, Do not be afraid." The man announced with open arms.

The crowd began stepping back from the stage out of fear. Seeing more monsters on and around the stage put everyone off ease. Tony made a scowl and headed over towards the stage. As he was weaving around ha patrons he noticed several Security Pandora rushed towards the stage as well.

"Don't be afraid. We come not as Conquerers but as Liberators." The man told the crowd with an inspiring voice as more monsters began appearing out of nowhere boxing the crowd in. Like the one's on stage there were more humanoid zombish ones that were clearly corrupted in some way. Some were just down right creatures of other worlds with he same color scheme.

Standing up from her chair, Kolt narrowed her eyes on the man standing in the spot light, "Damn it! This isn't good." She sounded. Yu-Mi, Chiffon, Ticy, and Elise were all shocked to see this many monsters in one place.

"Wha-what's going on?" Ticy nervously asked.

"Richard." Maximus said quietly and fiercely, "We are LEAVING!" She shouted to Kolt.

Kolt nodded and understood what he meant, "Let's go!" She responded and headed towards he lounge door. Maximus followed behind.

"Where are you two going?" Chiffon asked as they bursted through and out the door.

"KOLT! MAXIMUS!" Elise called trying to catch their attention but they already left. Getting up to chase them Elise took a few steps forward until a voice spoke out from the hall

"Leave them." Said a calm and subtle tone. Walking into the room a fairly aged woman wearing a cardinal robe similar to a cardinal.

"Sister Margaret?" Yu-Mi sounded upon seeing the woman.

"They're going to do their job while we do ours." Sister Margaret responded walking over to the window. She knew what the other two were going to do and understood their motives.

Back down on the stage Richard began monologuing, "For far too long Humanity has been fighting for survival, but I'm here to say it doesn't have to that way." He explained as if speaking with prisoners, "These "monsters" before you were once humans and look at them. Instead of surviving they embraced a larger view of understanding, Saved from themselves." He explained with a smirk. Not far off the Security Pandora were boxed with more monsters Identified as Hydros.

"You're kidding right? They can't be humans." A voice sounded from the crowd.

"I kid you not child, These things were humans fighting for survival until I came along. I liberated them from themselves and saved each one, I took away their pain and gave them a purpose. I expect you to do the same." Richard answered confident as ever.

"Like hell we will!" Sounded a voice off to Richard's left. Tony made his way onto the stage.

Richard grinned upon seeing him, "There you are." He said and attempted to greet Tony. Knowing Tony towards himself, Tony predictively pulled out a pistol and pointed directly at Richard and pulled the trigger. The crowd ducked to the sound of gunshot but before Richard was shot a Hydro jumped in front and took the bullet that was meant for Richard's head.

The Hydro dropped to the ground dead and Richard simply shook his head in response. Before Tony could fire again one of the zombish looking Impure grabbed Tony's arm and disarmed him, before he could react with a punch another Hydro wrapped it's tail around Tony's arm.

The two Impure then slam Tony to the floor with both arms held high. The Hydro stepped one Tony's head pressing him against the stage floor, "Now that's an entrance." Richard calmly said walking over, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

Tony was then brought up to his knees still being held, "Blow it out your ass!" Tony snarled. Richard took the the gun from the zombish looking Impure as the crowd fell dead silent and watched with horrified, irritated, and sympathetic expressions.

"West Genetics, This man is no mere mortal." Richard announced to the crowd looking among them, "I'll even prove it." He said before turning Tony and pointed the gun to his forehead. Before Tony could speak Richard pulled he trigger

...

***Bang***

...

The crowd and the entire area fell silent, not even the faint sounds of the nearby city was heard, "Don't worry, by night's end he'll be fine." He told the crowd then sounds of automatic fire erupted closeby. The crowd of Pandora and Limiters alike all dropped to the floor as Richard proceeded to leave the area still holding Tony's Pico Beretta, "Nice gun, I think I'll keep." He said inspecting the sides.

The monsters boxing everyone in followed after Richard and disappeared just as Kolt and Maximus ran into the area geared up and weapons ready. They both wore Subdued Urban Digi-Camo and MOLLE Vests outfitted with Assault Loadouts. Tactical gear including Pads and Rigs showed everyone that they weren't a force to be reckoned with.

Several students went to check on Tony who was dropped when Richard left. Crouching next to him Chiffon had her hand over her mouth with tears running down her face.

"He's gonna have a migraine headache after that." Kolt commented. Maximus snickered a chuckle.

It wasn't long for things to get under control, Pandora and Limiters alike were still processing the fact that monsters actually existed and there was no denying what they saw. Something like this wasn't going to be easy to coverup but the Chevalier challenged that.

Tony woke up in a hospital ward wearing nothing but a patients gown he sat up and looked around, "Where...Ugh! My head!" He winced and placed his hand to his head. After a good minute it stopped giving him time to look around. His room was meant for one patient and simply plain for the most part. The lights had also been turned off and only the moon light shined through the window.

"So he was right." A voice sound from Tony's right. Turning to look he noticed a silhouette standing along the wall

"Huh? Chiffon?" He called in question rubbing his head.

"He said you'd be fine by night's end." The voice responded not moving from her place and withheld any emotion.

"Who? Richard!" Tony asked then realized who she was talking about. Tony gritted his teeth due to the mere thought of Richard, of all the enemies Tony faced back home it had to be Richard to f*ck things up here.

"If you aren't human, then what are you?" Chiffon asked walking over beside the bed still withholding emotion. The tone in her voice was curiosity but it also hid the fact that she was disheartened.

"I'm a ghost." Tony admitted with a sigh knowing he would have to give an answer sooner or later, "So is Kolt and Maximus."

"That would explain why you didn't die...because you're already dead." Chiffon she said taking a eat on the bed and looking down to the dimly lit floor.

"Physically dead more or less." Tony commented with a bit of sass

Chiffon snickered a quiet chuckle, "I thought I was the only one." She blandly said lowering her head.

Trying to process the thought, "Only one? What?" He sounded.

Chiffon quickly placed a finger on his mouth, "Shh...don't talk." She told him softly looking into his confused eyes.

"Uh...Chiffo-" Tony tried to speak but Chiffon leaned in towards a kiss. Holding it for a good minute she leaned off and slid down to his chest.

Trying to listen for a heart beat she spoke, "You have a cold heart." She said softly. Tony gulped at her words .

"It's not cold...it's broken" Tony quietly muttered to himself but Chiffon heard it completely. She sighed laying there on Tony's bed wondering what to do next after all her heart was pounding endlessly since Tony was taken down by Monsters and seeing him shot didn't make things easier for her either. Was she beginning to have feelings for him or was it an illusion?


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing Is Truly Impossible**

To avoid suspicion for the time being, Tony was hid away in his dorm working on paperwork for the new recruits. Wearing his usual limiter's outfit he worked casually 'til Kolt walked into the room holding a dozen folders, "What is it Kolt? I'm kinda busy" Tony told her sternly not taking his eyes off his work.

"I have several candidates for the next batch of recruits." Kolt said walking over to Tony's desk sitting toward the wall. Standing beside him she stated, "I want you opinion on them first."

"Fine bring them here." Tony told Kolt and placed the folders on his desk. Tony only read the tabs of each one, "Aria Richardson, 14. Sloane Kunoho, 14. Rachel Ceder, 14." Not wanting to read anymore stopped letting out a frustrated sigh, "Nope can't do it." Tony said putting the folders down and slid them away.

"Wha-why?" Kolt asked as if her hard work had been trashed.

Expecting this kind of behaviour Tony sighed and admitted, "Their too young, they'll short of Child Soldiers. We don't do that kind of thing and on top of that we don't have the time to train them." He explained reminding her that their faction wasn't about Child Soldiers, that'd be taking freedom instead of giving it.

"They're teenagers." Kolt defended her decision.

"And you're considering conscription. Kolt, These Girls may be candidates but they'll be no match for for a 7 foot monster I'm sorry, I'm not allowing them into this force." Tony once again reminded her that their faction was giving freedom instead of taking it, "As a Colonel you must understand the situation."

Kolt let out a defeated sigh, "You were always were better with audacity." Admitting he was right and complementing him. Altogether plan of training a force was conscription enough but in a sense that was their choice.

Sister Margaret entered the room shortly afterwards, "Tony, it's great to see unharm. Weird but great." She said still trying to accept the fact he wasn't like most mortals, hell a Pandora would survive a shot to the head.

Tony gave a nod, "Thanks, what's on your mind?" He asked knowing she would stop be to say hi. Kolt stood there waiting patiently.

"I order the things you wanted." She stated with a monotone voice.

Knowing that tone he knew something was off, "But something's wrong on your part isn't there."

"Is it going to be worth the trouble?" She asked not hesitating for a second.

Tony thought about it for a brief pause, "How 'bout I ask you that question when this is all over." He told her. She smiled in response and closed the door leaving him alone.

Tony shook his head feeling a slight migraine, "I need break. I'm going to get coffee." He said getting up and heading out the door.

"What about the academy? Won't they see you alive and well when you supposed to be in severely injured?" Kolt responded expressing concern watching him walk out.

Before leaving the room Tony stop at the door and turned around., "Kolt, Relax. I'm a ghost." He replied before fading transparent and walking through the door. Looking a bit jealous Kolt scoffed before taking the files and left as well.

Using his ghost-like movements he made his way towards a parking evading passing students going to and from classes.

**Parkade**

Shortly after calling a delivery he found himself in the parkade and awaited his delivery. A familiar buggy drove up through the lots and stopped in front of the doors where Tony stood patiently. Getting out of the vehicle Himiko held what appeared to be a large cup of coffee, "I knew you liked coffee but didn't think it was that much." She said walking over.

"I do. How much?" Tony asked gladly taking the cup and attempted to pulled out his wallet.

"Consider it a gift." Himiko replied putting her hands up. Tony acknowledged her request as she lowered her arms, "Say what's going on? I had to be checked at like 3 checkpoints." She explained.

"Something serious." Tony blandly answered taking a sip of his cup. Chapping his lips he tasted to see if she had the right mixture.

Her expression dropped as Tony took another sip, "I wish I could something about it." She stated aloud downhearted.

Stopping in realization and having a mouth full of coffee sitting in his mouth he wondered. Lowering the cup and gulping the coffee he finally spoke, "You just might."

"What?" She sounded looking at Tony confused out of her mind. She was wondering if she had heard him right.

Tony smiled knowing he had peaked an interest, "If you're willing to accept this offer of staying here and train as a Pandora, you just might make a difference." He explained merrily with open arms for dramatic effect.

"Me? At West Genetics? That's...that's great news! I have to tell me mom and sister." Himiko exclaimed in excitement and still trying the process the thought. Realization struck her when she remembered something important, "Wait I'll be off training for a period of time and won't be able to see them."

Tony lost his smile and lowered his arms adjusting his cup to remain level, "If you accept my offer you won't be seeing them at all." He spoke with a serious tone.

Himiko's thought process stopped dead at those exactly words, "What about my family?" She asked. She began wondering what'll happen if she did accept. Will she be the same person or something much more?

"What about them?" Tony replied with a question. Himiko couldn't believe what she was hearing but nonetheless she badly wanted to be a Pandora. Being a Pandora was one of her childhood dreams, to be someone that people looked up to and now that the opportunity was present she didn't know if she was ready after all she failed the compatibility test when she took it at the age of 12.

"Don't I at least get to say goodbye?" She asked a different question sounding like she wanted this more that anything but didn't know how to approach it.

Tony let out a long sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and hated the idea of taking her freedom but if she sounded like she wanted more than so be it he wasn't going to stop her, "People like us make a sacrifice to those closest to us and don't usually get to say goodbye. We fight entirely not because we want to but also no one else will. We are the few determined to Protect." He explained lowering his arms and stared aimlessly at the floor.

Himiko fell silent and process that thought. He began to sound like more of a selfless hero, "Ilya" she whispered her sister's name with tears forming in her eyes.

Tony turned around to face the entrance of the door, "Goodbye Kasukezaki." He said waving her off but before taking a step Himiko spoke out.

"Wait! I'll do it, because no one else will right?." She sounded more assertive than before.

Turning his head Tony showed a small grin, "That's right." He replied cocking his head prompting her to go with.

"I'm sorry Ilya" Himiko whispered under her tongue, "I hope you'll forgive me." Following behind Tony she felt this was a kidnap but it was entire out of her choice to go along and that put her in conflict. Hopefully she could learn more and fell reassured.

**Courtyard**

Kolt and Maximus were dress in Digi-TRUs (tactical response uniforms) waiting for Tony separated from the main group. Tony pointed to the group, "Stand over there with the others while I address the situation." He told Himiko who nodded in response. She looked out of place and felt unsure about her decision.

Walking over toward the two compatriots he spoke, "Kolt, shouldn't you be the one in charge." He casually said. Of course Kolt would out rank him but she didn't see the point.

"Naturally I should be but you have way more experience as field commander." She admitted and saluted Tony. He chuckled and shook his head then finally saluted back.

"It's surprises me that more people showed up." Maximus butted in not wanting to feel left out overlooking the crowd of more potential recruits.

Turning her attention towards the group, "It's no surprise to me after what happened last night." Kolt said reminding the three of last night's events. Tony made a slight scowl at her tactless comment, Too soon on his part.

"How many more have showed up? I recognize most faces from yesterday." Tony asked scanning the familiar faces from the prom. Some Pandora, Some Limiters, and some regular civilians.

"At least 40 more. Though few faces have left, I take it they suspected what we've been doing and decide that this wasn't what they wanted." Kolt replied. She too was scanning the group and noticed an odd one wearing a cafe outfit while the others wore uniforms.

"Can you blame them?" Maximus added, "I mean c'mon, we're basically asked for a conscription." Being the person he is he took the whole process as conscription.

"It's their freedom and choice if they want too. Listen up potential recruits!" Tony reassured Maximus and addressed the crowd, "I recognize some faces from last night's incident and probably questioning why I'm unharmed. In truth that man was right, I'm no mere mortal nor are these two behind me are." He explained and pointed back with his thumb.

"We're not from this world. The Nova also come from a different world. Back home, We give our own freedom so people like you can have theirs." Kolt spoke with sheer pride

"Those monsters from yesterday originate from our world and have plans to take this one by storm. This is where you come in, seeing how there are only three of us we can't possibly take on all of them." Maximus told the crowd explaining briefly why they were there

"Which is why we're asking you for help. In the end the choice is yours, leave now knowing the threat of those monsters or fight to protect those around you from certain death." Tony explained sympathetically, "For those who haven't been here last night, this is what were going up against. Keep in mind that this is only a hologram." He said pulling out a hand held device and tapped the keys on it.

What sounded like a scoff everybody turned to look behind them. Standing on top of the building's ledge behind them was one of the same monsters from yesterday. The monster jumped up and twirled down towards Tony.

The monster landed beside Tony and roared directly at the crowd which made some of them flinch with horrified faces, "This is something that can't be taken lightly." Tony stated with a stern look, Himiko began feeling butterflies out of fear upon seeing such a creature.

Kolt then took a step, "How those who think this is too much, leave, but know this: If you leave you won't be able to come back and rejoin. This is a once and a lifetime opportunity." She explained with the same expression as Tony. Certain individuals had mixed feelings about leaving due to the expressions they showed. In any event they made their choice and stayed.

"For those who think they're not ready, not worthy, we recommend you stay. Let us find out together if you are worthy and ready for such a task." Maximus stepped forward and explained as well, "Before we get started, there'll be three sections."

"I will be the head of Pandora Ops, the Pandora here will be under my command." Kolt announced. The Pandora in the crowd looks amongst each other with mixed reactions. What about their limiters that showed up as well? Will they be able to fight along side their Pandora?

"I'll be the Infantry Commander. Those that volunteered yesterday afternoon and a select few will be trained to take on such creatures." Tony explained looking at a few familiar faces. Stopping on Himiko her face expressed consideration and determination. She wasn't going to let a monster like that to harm others for the sake of destruction. That's exactly why she wanted to be a Pandora, to protect others.

"The rest will be under my command as Heavy Armor, These things are tough and occasionally need a heavy punch." Maximus finally added. Those that weren't picked off would be under Maximus' command operating heavy armor and vehicles. He often thought what would be better driving a tank.

"We don't do this not entirely because we want to, but because no one else will. We are the few determined to protect." Tony spoke with inspiration which the crowd looked amongst themselves and smiled confidently towards each other knowing they would accomplish something no Pandora or Chevalier could, "Now to shorten up training for this chapter and the course of a couple days we're gonna do a complete montage of Basic Training with fitting music." He said pulling out his iPod.

Watching in cofusion the crowd wondered what he was going on about, "Wait WHAT!" Maximus and Kolt sounded in unison as Tony pressed play.

**(Rise Against - Under The Knife)**

_(Intro Chords play x3)_

Tony, Maximus, and Kolt are standing with their respective teams who are all standing at attention side by side. The three look to each other with confidence.

_(Intro Chords play again x3)_

Tony is at head of a classroom teaching what's on the board, "Properties of Impurification". Kolt and Maximus are to his sides following up on his conversation as the three teams are writing down notes.

_(Wake me up inside_

_Tell me there's a reason)_

Training begins with Tony addressing his team like a drill sergeant. He rings one recruit next to Himiko and pulls him down ordering him to push ups.

_(To take another step_

_To get up off my knees and,_

_Follow this path of most resistance.)_

Tony has his team running an obstacle course with little results, Kolt combats Pandora but easily dodges and block their attacks, Maximus has his team reloading refurbished 120mm cannons to an Abrams but struggles.

_(And where ever it takes us,_

_Whatever it faces and wherever it leads,)_

Chiffon watches from a window as the three teams work. She clasped her hand over her heart seeing Tony man handle the recruits. Tony looks back to see Chiffon's silhouette in the window.

_(So wake me when it's through,_

_I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do))_

Kolt combats Skar with her Pandora and Tony's team watching. She dodges and pivots out of his swings and thrusts.

_(Don't worry I'll be fine_

_I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside)_

Tony combat's his team and effortlessly takes them down but Himiko's determination refuses to back down and continues to combat Tony.

_(Something for the pain, just to kill this feeling_

_Although we looked awake, inside we're all still sleeping_

_And I spent my time here alive, but barely there)_

The three teams are sitting the cafeteria eating happily and conversing with one another. Himiko watches in glee and realizes this is only the beginning of something great as Tony, Maximus, and Kolt watch from afar overlooking the teams.

_(Do you believe we'll ever make it?_

_Do you think we'll ever really see?)_

Himiko looks over to Tony wondering if this is all worth it, Tony notices the concerned look and reassures her with a simple yet meaningful nod. She smiles back filled with more determination.

_(So wake me when it's through,_

_I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do))_

Tony's team are practicing tactical maneuvers in an urban setting, Kolt's Pandora are managing to holdout against Skar but is shortly dispersed, Maximus teaches his team to drive a refurbished M1 Abrams.

_(Don't worry I'll be fine_

_I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside)_

The three teams are target practicing with TAR-21s. Each of them hit the target with mild accuracy and Himiko is more focused on protecting what is close to her.

_Instrumental_

The teams are resting in cots tented outside West Genetics. Himiko is on her stomach writing a letter with the heading on top reading, "Dear Ilya". She contemplates what to put down.

_(Wake me up inside_

_These dreams all die if we let them,)_

She flips around to back her looking up at the tent ceiling. Thinking about her choice and why she did it.

_(Wake me up inside_

_Today won't start if we just give in.)_

She drifts off into sleep dreaming about all the memories she had with her sister and mother. A painful reminder what she had done.

_(Don't show me anything!)_

Shooting her eyes open she was ready to tackle the next day.

_(Just wake me when it's through,_

_I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do))_

Back on the obstacle course Tony's team is effortlessly passing the obstacle course wearing a rucksack and full gear, Kolt's Pandora are engaging Skar who appeared to be losing, Maximus' team are relaxing on several tanks bored already knowing everything.

_(Don't worry I'll be fine_

_I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside)_

Sister Margaret watches from her tablet as the three teams progress. She smiles at Tony's group confident enough to understand his decision and the choice he made.

_(Outro chords play x3)_

The three teams are all standing side by side at attention with Tony walking down inspecting each one. He turn's to Kolt and Maximus then nods as a sign of acknowledgement and respect.

**Multipurpose Room #16**

The three teams are now relaxing in a room giving as a gift and reward from Sister Margaret for all their hard work. Tony sitting with his team are chatting about something that has to do with a celebrity, a tennis racket, and 20 little monkeys.

Kolt and Maximus walk into the room wheeling a dolly of dinner plates, "Who's hungry?" Maximus asked. Without words the teams made their way towards Maximus.

Managing to squeeze by Kolt walked over to Tony. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Madam President is outside wanting to speak with out." She leaned off and headed over to help Maximus.

Tony made his way to the door and left the room. Sure enough Chiffon Fairchild is waiting opposite of the door leaning against the wall, "Tony." She greeted.

Tony nodded in response, "Madam President." He greeted back. Deciding to get closer he too leaned against the wall beside her.

Her heart skipped a beat when he accidentally bumped her shoulder with his. Choosing to remain calm she slightly slid over, "I want to ask you a favor." She told him.

Feeling noticed he shot up his stance in delight, "Anything for you." He stated cheerfully.

"I'm going on a date and I want you to escort us." She wasted no time saying that. Tony's delight quickly fell to disappointment but he remain his stance and expression to find that fact.

Processing the thought on wether or not he should accept but looking Chiffon's expression it looked as if she wasn't sure if it was a good idea, "Sure." He announced with a cunning look. He wanted to see if this other guy was for real taking on the Student Council President on a simple date and seeing his expression when he get's friendzoned.

Her expression lit up like a bright campfire, "Great, Don't worry about waiting for him. He'll be at the restaurant when we arrive." She told him leaning off and giving a tender yet striking smile.

"See you later." Tony waved her off as she did the same. Turning around and leaving Tony behind walking in the other direction.

Much later on Tony arrived at Chiffon's dorm wearing a regular 3-piece suit, white, red tie. He though he looked average but on his way here he got surprised looks from many of the Pandora. Knocking on the door and waited for an answer he checked his breath.

The door swung open with Ticy looking pissed as hell. Tony knew this was her time of the month and didn't bother saying hi which was exactly like playing with fire, "Chiffon, Tony's here." She spoke with an extremely irritated voice.

Chiffon walked over to the door, "Madam Presid-" Tony greeted but stopped in mid-sentence in awestruck. Chiffon donned on a white cocktail dress with red trimmings and making her look similar to that of an angel.

"Is something the matter?" Chiffon asked looking innocent, "Do you like he'll like it? Is it too much?" She then looked down to her dress inspecting it for something wrong.

Tony regain his vision after Chiffon's sudden flashbang he gave a quick look over Chiffon then answered, "You look stunning in that dress, I think he'll absolutely love it." He said completely forgetting about the other guy. Chiffon gave a soft smile and looked relieved instead of her usual creepy dominate smile. Allow her to pass Tony watched her graceful steps out the door. Turning around he noticed Ticy glaring at him.

She gestured her hand with the index and pinky fingers directed to her eyes and twisted her hand toward him implying that she was going to watch him. Tony gestured the same thing except he slouched and gave a weird look as he left. Ticy scrunched her face in confusion while also shrugging her shoulders.

**Restaurant, Moxxi's Bar and Grill**

Arriving via Taxi they stopped outside the well-known restaurant. Being the gentleman and escort he hopped out, payed the cabbie, walked over to Chiffon's door, and opened it as would a security guard would.

Stepping out she stepped forward towards the door to which Tony was going to open it for her but before reaching the door he bumped into a mauve headed teenager running passed. The force pushed Tony back a step while the teenager dropped back on to her rear.

"Oof, you alright? You know you should watch were you're going." Tony told the girl who sat there rubbing the point of impact on her forehead.

"I'm fine." She told him looking up at him with a careless look and a smile.

"Here, lemme help you up." He said lending out a hand.

"I'm not helpless." She commented but without question she took the hand as a gesture of kindness, "Thanks, I didn't catch your name?" She said to the older man before her.

"It's Tony." He replied with a kindhearted smile.

"Thanks again Tony, I'm Ayama." The teenager responded back with a smile as well.

"Ayama!" A voice shouted calling to her. Ayama winced and noticed a group of people down the street she had forgot about.

"Coming, I gotta go but nice meeting ya Tony." She told the group and waved goodbye to Tony. He waved off dismissing her allowing her to return to her friends.

"You certainly have a way of meeting new people." Chiffon commented holding the door open to the restaurant." Tony did nothing but nod in response.

Inside, the waitress lead them to a table and already got them something to drink. A quick look at the menu they already knew what they wanted. The waitress came back with the appropriate drinks and took their orders.

As the waitress left Tony remembered something that struck him since they left West Genetics, "Chiffon, I noticed you haven't said anything about your date yet. I'm curious." He started looking over the alcoholic beverage menu.

"Oh? This that so?" Chiffon asked feeling something was wrong. She had planned this night but this wasn't how it was supposed to go down.

"Yes, he isn't here because he's already here." Tony explained with a smile staring at Chiffon who now was beginning to become flush red with embarrassment and heart pounding also staring at the dinner roll basket below Tony's face, "It's me isn't it?" He stated.

Finally letting out a relieve sigh Chiffon looked up to Tony making eye contact slowing her heart rate, "I'm not gonna lie: it is you." She said defeated, "How did you find out?" She asked. She felt confident enough that this was wasn't at all going to fail towards normal guys but Tony wasn't a normal guy.

"It's obvious..." Tony commented but Chiffon made a face that said otherwise, "...'kay maybe not that obvious but I suspected when you ask me if your date would like that dress. After I answered you hinted to me that I was the date, most would not have picked up on that." He said expressing intuition of the highest cailber. The waitress came back and placed their food in front of them.

Tony gladly took the fork and knife and started eating. Putting a mouthful of food Chiffon commented aloud, "Handsome and smart."

Her tactful comment made Tony inhale some food causing him to choke, "Wha-what?" He coughed the words.

Chiffon laughed at the man's dismay in response. After a good laugh and finally managing to stop coughing Chiffon's face became sincere, "There's been something I've been meaning to ask." She said. True, there's been something she wanted to ask since her dream.

"As long as your not going to make me choke on me food again, shoot." Tony replied wiping his mouth with a table cloth meant for such.

She gave a small chuckle acknowledging that request, "I...had a dream." Chiffon admitted but Tony remain quiet to hear the full story, "In my dream you said something about "_Being the few who protect". _Does that mean anything to you." She had been expecting him to laugh but much to her surprise he didn't.

Tony remained silent trying to think of something to say. Was he going to admit it or play dumb like he normally would but instead this was something that need ed to be dealt with, "Yes." Tony said with a nod, "In my mind, that was true." he spoke in a cryptic tone like he did earlier.

Again she sighed in relief, "Thank you, I was hoping you'd know something." She told him taking her fork and started eating.

"In native culture dreams often say a lot but I digress." Tony said eating a bit more food.

"So what does your saying mean?" She asked taking a mouthful.

Swallowing his food head dropped his fork and began gesturing, "The saying goes like this "_There are those Destined to Conquer, While most Desire to Destory, and very few Determined to Protect_.". Back home there are three major factions: One fights for Control, another fights for Destruction, and the last one fights to Protect." He explained those in power from his world. Three main factions fighting for their own beliefs but one felt more justifiable than the others, "_This_ means something than _this_." He said clasping his hand into a fist then into a helping hand.

"That's where you fit in." She said understanding his analogy.

"Right, I do it not entirely because I want but because..." ; "...No one else will." Tony said but was interrupted be Chiffon. The conversation stopped in silence, "There was more to that dream than what you're telling me." Tony said wanting to see if his suspicions were true.

"Tony, I'm sorry." Chiffon apologize remember what she had seen but Tony still had to hear some of it before answering, "For what's it-" ; "Please don't talk." He interrupted her by raising his hand and spoke.

"I've had enough to put up with since I seen you for the first time." Tony sternly told her now remembering what had happen and what she was talking about. Whatever she was experience in her dreams took it to a whole level, "Don't make me relive that memory again." He said softly.

Silence fell between the two, "You won't." She told him breaking the ice. Tony now found out how much different Chiffon was to the other girl.

Just as Tony leaned forward Chiffon did the same about to lean in for a small kiss but the staff interrupted that moment.

"Everyone drop what you're doing and leave now." The owner of the restaurant told the customers.

Just as he told the customers Tony's phone rang. Checking to see who it was it read "Kolt" on the caller ID, "This is Tony." He answered putting the phone to his ear. After hearing a response he shouted, "What!?". He waited for another response, "You sure?" He asked.

"What is it?" Chiffon asked as the customer began leaving in a rush.

"We'll be right there?" He told Kolt before distancing the phone from his ear.

Kolt voice was briefly heard, "_We? Who's...*_**Beep***" Tony hung up the phone and looked to Chiffon with a serious expression, "Let's go Madam President." He told her in a very serious tone.

"What's going on?" She asked with a concern.

"4 Nova just appeared outside East Genetics." One of the patrons replied answering Chiffon's question. Did she just hear that right? After all that's been happening it had to be now and not only that there had to be 4 of them. Sh*t just hit the fan.

**Flash Notes:**

**Chiffon was supposed to be the date in the original story but that spotlight was taking by Attia Simmons and the way things went**

**Moxxi's Bar and Grill is a reference to Mad Moxxi as well as a restaurant by the same name.**

**On a side note, some names were actually OCs from a forum I became a part of. I thought it be nice to have them Cameo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing Is Truly Impossible**

Tony stormed into the multipurpose room which was now being converted into a command center of their very own. Walking through the doors he found Maximus setting up tech and his team setting up monitors, Kolt's Pandora were busy setting maps and tables, Tony's team did the same as the Pandora, "What's been happening so far?" He asked heading towards what appeared to be a main table with a map of the surrounding area with Kolt over looking it.

"Tony? Kolt only called like five minutes ago." Cobalt stated with confused scrunch expression.

"Ghosts have many abilities." Kolt responded overing hearing Cobalt's statement. Turning to Tony she explained, "Things have been hectic and everyone's scrambling trying to comprehend what's going on."

"Sister Margaret's taking precautions and having several V-22s prep'd and ready to fly." Maximus spoke up still working with the tech contraption.

Tony paused thinking about it with a hand raise to his chin, "So if given the order, they'll head over to East Genetics." He said aloud the most possible scenario.

"Why what's up?" Kolt asked straightening her posture.

Tony walked over to the main table and over looked the map, "They'll be flying over the Impure Sanctum." He said trailing a line to East Genetics, "Open a channel to the Command Center." Tony said pointing to a working monitor.

**Command Center**

Watching via main screen the staff and personal at West Genetics were in complete and utter disbelief, "Target 1 has reach the defensive line" one of the personal on a terminal stated aloud.

"Civilian evacuation is proceeding on time, currently at 95 percent complete" a other at a different terminal stated.

"We will intercept the targets in 1 minute and 31 seconds" yet another personal called out.

"Ma'am, We got a call incoming from Multipurpose Room 16. Permission to deny." The first personal said looking back to Sister Margaret.

Immediately knowing who it was she left out a stressful sigh, "Put it on the main screen." She ordered. Much to the personal's surprise she nodded compiling with her order.

Up on the main screen a little video feed in the corner popped up. Tony's face looked stern and serious, "Sister Margaret." He greeted with a nod.

"Make it quick Tony, as you can see I'm very busy." She said wasting no time at all

"You knew this would happen didn't you." Yu-Mi spoke before Tony could.

Turning his head he looked to Yu-Mi on his screen, "Never say never Yu-Mi." He told her, "Anyways I understand you have several VTOLs prep'd. I want a couple teams to hitch a ride." He said wasting no time as well.

Again she wasted no time thinking, "To combat the Nova is our job, your job is to combat the monster you refer to as Impure." She told him sternly but in a calm assertive way.

"We're only hitching a ride, where we want to go is right on the way if you were to head over to East Genetics. With your permission we'd like to hitch ride." Tony explained casually.

Before Sister Margaret could respond the second personal from earlier interrupted, "Ma'am! West has been ordered to mobilize." She stated looking back to her.

Not a moments pause she gave her answer, "Granted, how much time do you need to unload your teams." She asked not wanting too waste more time.

"No time, fly low and slow then my teams should be able to handle themselves." Tony replied confident in his teams.

"Very well, godspeed." Sister Margaret said ending the conversation. Just like that Tony nodded and ended the call. Sister Margaret expressed concern about the whole situation in general to which Yu-Mi took notice.

**Multipurpose Room #16**

Looking over to his team who wear now wearing their assault loadouts ready for deployment, "Teams 1, 2, and 3 haul ass over to the V-22s in the Main Courtyard." He ordered.

Before any of them could move they looked to each other in confusion, "Wait what're we doing?" One of them asked

"You'll be clearing an old subway station, your Visors should have the information now go!" Tony quickly explained holding up a flat folded visor with straps dangling.

"Yes sir." Himiko stood forward, nodded, and acknowledged the order. She rushed out rifle in hands as the others followed behind.

"Rest of you remain here. We have planning to do." Tony told the room as the final member of his team left.

Kolt and her team stood forward with Kolt in center, "Pandora teams ready and willing." She said.

Glacing over he scanned through the teams who appeared ready for hell but he had his doubts, "Kolt, Pandora teams will be on standby. Maximus, I want your tanks stationed here." He explained and pointed out on the map's main road outside West Genetics.

Looking over the position Maximus felt unsure, "Expecting company?" He asked curiously.

Tony sighed hoping he'd understand right away, "During a time like this Impure often come out of hiding as chaos erupts you know this Maximus." He explained looking at Maximus giving him a 'really' look.

Maximus rolled his eye's as if he knew already, "I know that much but why outside West Genetics?" He asked redirecting the question.

Without a second thought or pause Tony quickly responded, "Precautionary measures."

**Main Courtyard**

What appeared to be the lead Pandora and a Teacher altogether stood on the ramp looking back inside counting heads, "That's all the fourth years, take us off!" She radioed into the headset resting in her ear.

"_Negative, command say we're dropping off a few boots along the way to East Genetics._" The pilot radioed back.

Scanning the interior of the V-22 she pressed the call button, "What?! there's no room!" She radioed.

Almost instantly dozens of boots were slammed against the ramp, "We're here, let's go!" A male member of Tony's team sounded tapping the Lead Pandora's shoulder as he passed.

Not realizing she still held the button, "You can't be serious?!" She said sarcastically. As the last of the team hopped on.

One member headed straight for the front as the rest stood in the center single file. A few moments went by and the bay went dead with multiply glares then the VTOL closed the back hatch and took flight.

In transit the Tony's team looked back and forth amongst each other in confusion ignoring the murmurs and glares, "So uh...what now?" Asked Cobalt standing near the cock pit.

"We know what do to but..." Answered another member yet to be identified.

Himiko was at the back hatch and the last to enter, '_Here we go_.' Himiko rolled her eyes in thought, "Listen up gentlemen! Safeties off, hammers cocked, and weapons tight." She said doing said commands. She pulled the hammer back in her Tavor, "Check around every corner and keep close, if we run into any of those monsters we'll be ready. Seeing we'll most likely be in groups single shots only, conserve ammo that way" She explained switching the select lever to single shot and with fire burning in her eyes as she looked back glaring the members.

The Pandora felt that sudden burn and quickly looked away, "Yes ma'am." The team shouted in unison.

"I think you just became the de facto squad leader and Tony's second-in-command." The member standing behind Himiko commented a chuckle. She did nothing but roll her eyes again.

"_We're nearing the drop-off point_." The Pilot sounded via intercom. Himiko noticed a button near hatch the pressed the button.

"Open the hatch!" She ordered.

Without a moment's pause a sudden protest sounded "Are you crazy!?" The Lead Pandora shouted in shook, "We're still in transit!" She sternly told them.

Not listening Himiko opened up the hatch manually after seeing a level, "One last thing, Remembering your training will only get you killed. This isn't just some training exercise so be ready, your training come naturally with the giving time is right." She explained standing with unshaken determination.

"They f*cking crazy." One of the fourth years responded knowing what they were gonna do. As Pandora they'd survive the fall but these were ordinary people making all of them nervous. Himiko looked out into the passing city rooftops which was at least 30 meters from the ground.

"On my mark." Himiko said holding up three fingers. She closed each finger and pumped her arm downwards, "Mark!" She yelled.

"_Sh*t!_" The pilot radioed. The V-22 suddenly dropped altitude to 10 meters from the ground and flew over what appeared to be a park.

The Entire Team rushed off the back one by one as the V-22 decreased it's speed significantly. Once they hit the ground they did a barrel roll but not all of them managed to land it.

After a quick head count and regaining their composure they looked amongst themselves then to Himiko, "What now?" A member asked her. Several members were in crouching positions and scanned the respective direction.

Himiko suddenly remembered what Tony had told them before they left, "Put on your Visors." She said reaching to her left belt pouch and pulled out a folded glass visor. Unfolding it, it became a two sided visor with a wide bottom opening with the top that should fit nicely over the forehead. She pulled the straps and wrapped it around her head.

**_Heads Up Display Interface initiated_**

**_Himiko Online_**

Much to everyone's surprise the Visor sounded as if it had a spear but there were none visible. Within the HUD the rifle they held had a little Tavor Icon in the top right hand corner with dozens of ticks and an ammo count. In the top had a directional bar stating which direction they were facing. Also each member was tagged with a symbol stated they were friendlies.

Ignoring it they looked amongst each other then to Himiko, "Let's move...Objective is..." She trailed off trying to figure the HUD thing out.

"That way." A member identified as 'Dexter' pointed southwest. Clearly he had the thing figured out.

"Right. Uh that way." Himiko followed suit and pointed.

"You'll get used to it." Another member reassure her. His tag read 'Ozone'. Heading in the direction they presumed was the subway tunnel their Urban tactics training immediately kicked in as they made their way cautiously to the said station.

Surprisingly along the way they encountered a few stragglers and looters but they quickly ran away when several uniformed and armed team approached them. Continuing towards the station they ran into a Zombish looking person, "Reaver, Take it down!" Cobalt stated firing his weapon.

With simple single shots the Reaver dropped dead to the pavement in seconds, "It's hard to think they were human once." Ozone commented poking it with the barrel of his gun.

"Keep moving." Himiko ordered urging them to press on. Ozone nodded and fired once more into the Reaver's head. A few more yards forward and they already spotted more Reavers, "Reavers, We know what to do."

"That's right." Cobalt acknowledged lifting his rifle and pulling the trigger.

**West Genetics**

Chiffon walked into the third-years regular hangout room, "Elizabeth." She greeted with her Limiter Yujin to her side.

Elizabeth turned her attention to her colleague, "Chiffon, Where have you been?" She asked with a stern tone a small frown. One would think that the Student Council President would be around when things stirred up.

"We have bigger problems to worry about." Chiffon replied immediately changing the subject.

"That's right, Tony has Tanks stationed outside West Genetics." Ticy responded afterwards. The tone of her voice carried distaste for using Tony's name.

"Tanks?!" Attia shouted with an outcry. She wasn't sure wether to laugh or protest at the thought of having tanks right outside West Genetics when there shouldn't be but thankfully she was to confused processing the thought.

"Normal weapons have no effect on Nova. What makes them think they'll hinder them?" Arnet then spoke with a rather amusing tone. The room had a few chuckles and snickers but nothing close to a full blown laugh. The only ones that didn't respond were Chiffon, Ticy, and Elizabeth who stood with seriousness and stern expressions.

"For one: They aren't normal. Two: They aren't fighting the Nova." Elizabeth finally spoke after the brief moment and that got everyone thinking. True they weren't normal but that didn't get to anyone. What did was they weren't fighting the Nova and to station tanks outside West Genetics was kind of useless but it was kind of overkill for a bunch of monsters.

The room fell silent not out of awkwardness but out of seriousness. Something big was going down to have such firepower outside the gates just for a munch monsters and this wasn't going to be taken lightly by the third-years especially by Elizabeth and Chiffon.

Outside Maximus had several makeshift Abrams tanks sitting in formation. One Tank was an IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) that had 2 20mm cannon within it's turret, the second tank had only a bare 120mm cannon and a couple motors behind it, the third tank had 4 Browning Machine Guns sticking out the turret along with two Vulcan Chain guns resting on top, the fourth final tank was a straight up beast. 2 120mm cannons resting in the turret, another turret with 2 20mm cannons resting on top, wider treads, bigger hull, and thicker armor plating.

Meanwhile Kolt's Pandora were outside with Maximis' Tanks since some of the Pandora's Limiters were there. At least 4 pairs were there, 2 Limiters without their Pandora, and 8 Pandora without their Limiters. All in all, there were a total of 24 heads including the non Pandora/Limiter personal and the two leaders.

"This seems overkill doesn't it?" A Pandora asked Maximus whom was sitting behind the beast of a tank.

"Not necessarily." Kolt answered standing beside the Pandora, "Back home; Impure generally rush in groups." She told her. Like a bunch feral animals the Impure normally rush in packs stampeding their way towards their target.

"I'm sure Tony know's what he's doing, wouldn't be the first time we assumed something and didn't turn out as we expected." Maximus finally spoke adding his opinion on the subject since he was right. Whenever the faction suspected something it wasn't aways what it seemed and Tony saw it before hand or acted upon it.

"He was pretty good with tactics, personally I'd have these tanks heading over to East Genetics by now." Kolt agreed on that notion regarding Tony.

"These Tanks wouldn't even put a single dent in the Nova's hull." A Pandora protested, "Especially against an S-Type." She said.

Though she would appear right if these were regular tanks, "You sadly mistaken, These Tanks are loaded with..."Special" rounds. If these rounds couldn't dent it then I'd use something short of a nuclear tipped balistic missile." Maximus explained with confidence and pride in his work as he always did.

Pretending she didn't hear the word "Nuclear" and "missile" in the same sentence she took a different approach, "You sound awfully confident." She told him sounding like a complement.

"Trust me, These rounds will damage it." Kolt assured her Pandora, "***Clang*** Sh*t! Everybody get down! ***Clang Clang***" she ordered as something ricocheted against amongst the Tank's Chassis. Everyone dropped behind something and hid behind cover.

Maximus leaned against the back of the beastly tank, "Where is it coming from!?" He asked shouting to his crew.

"Ahead of us!" The shouted back. By now the tanks with the machine guns and turret-less fired towards the positions where the projectile were coming from. Maximus' position just became a firefight warzone.

**Tony's Command Room (formerly Multipurpose Room #16)**

Tony had finished setting up several more monitors for overwatch. Looking over several maps and pointing in several positions when Himiko's voice radioed. Tony placed an earpiece to his ear to listen, "_Himiko to Command actual_."

"This is command, how goes it?" Tony announced

"_We've run into light Impure presence and are moving into the subway station_." Himiko radioed back.

"Light? There should've been at least 4 times more than light." Tony said aloud. Tony had expected he Impure to wait for the right moment to strike but this was far from what he was expecting.

"_What!?_" Himiko sounded

Another voice from the team sounded "_Himiko, We've managed to take down 3 Hydro's and 6 Reavers with ease, take it easy._" He said. The voice of Cobalt reassured her

"_Right, sorry_." Himiko apologized to Cobalt, "_Himiko out_." She said before radio silence.

"Thanks for the sit rep, Command out." Tony stated. He walked over to one monitor then to the other on the other side figuring out tactics when his earpiece rang from Kolt's Voice, "_Tony, This is Kolt!_" She sounded through yelling and gunfire in he background.

"Sound's like hell down there." Tony commented walking over to the main table in the center where he looked over the map.

"_It is HELL! It's like we're seeing an entire legion of Impure!_" Kolt shouted. Judging from the background they were being fired upon as well was firing back.

"Legion? Hold fast." He stated processing the thought. He then remembered what Himiko just said.

"_Take your f*cking time!_" Kolt snarled.

Tony went over the intel and began thinking. Stopping and widening his eyes in realization he radioed Kolt, "Kolt! That IS the entire legion! Fall back now!" He ordered. There was only one thing Tony would know that'll command as he did.

"_WHAT?!_" Kolt sounded in disbelief, "_Ladies fall back, why are we falling back?_" She ordered then asked the only thing necessary.

"If any Impure manage to get passed Maximus' defensive line then who's gonna stop them from reaching WG?" Tony asked posing a clear unquestionable statement.

"_Good point, Back to West Genetics_!" Kolt commented and regave the order.

Tony slumped forward on the desk with hands clasped into fists and gritted his teeth, "Richard." He said in a lowly toned irritated voice. He then proceeded to the door

_Flashback_

_Tony wore__ his regular clothing; a Navy Trench Coat, black turtle neck, and black pant. He stood with a katana in hand and posed menacing, "How did you figure my plan?" He asked the familiar pale figure in white. He wasn't one for he had a young mocha skinned girl sitting in a chair sleeping up right._

_Richard smirked and grin, "If one knows thy enemies and as well as thyself, then thy will not be imperilled in battle." He said looking down to the girl._

_"You think you know me?" Tony asked curiously. For him to say that would mean Richard knew Tony in some aspects._

_"Tony, You haven't any idea how much we are alike." Richard stated softly stroking the cheek of the young girl as a father would do so, "Our goals, factions, and alignment may be different but in truth; I am you and you are me." He explained looking to Tony with a soft smile._

_More of less Tony knew he was right, "I hate to admit it but that's one way of looking at the both of us." He told him complementing the sinister cryptic individual of a man._

_Nodding Richard continued, "I won't kill you because of some misplaced judgement and you won't kill me because I'm just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever, you complete me." He admitted to Tony viewing him not as an arch nemesis but a rival of the highest accord. _

_"We'll see about that." Tony commented twirling his sword upwards and next to his face with the blade close to his body._

_Richard grinned again and nodded. Richard began stepping away from the girl and expecting Tony to attack, "As you were." He said holding his arms out waiting patiently. Tony didn't think twice and lunged towards with a downward diagonal swung._

_Flashback Ends_

Tony walked into Maximus' garage set in one of West Genetic's old rooms. Sitting under a spotlight sat a blanket covering a contraption, "Maximus is going to kill me." He commented to himself pulling the blanket off and hopped on.

**City**

Cassie Lockhart was her name and her title given was "The Godspeed of the East". She had expected to combat Nova when she reached the AO but things took different turn. She was now combating monsters and happened to be doing well.

Her comrades stood a chance for a bit but were cut down due to the numbers of monsters. She, Melina, and several others and heir hands full to bother with the Nova that were proceeding to East Genetics.

"Ma'am! At this rate we'll be overrunned!" Cassie stated to her superior dodging the swings of a Hydro.

"We're all counting in you Cassie, You're the only one that could pull this off!" Melina replied back taking down a Hydro and a Reaver at once.

Standing on the the rooftops overing looked the field, Two Hydros watched as the few Pandora from East Genetic's were holding their own against their brethren. Richard was on the other side of the roof looking through a very nice telescope with the receipt taped to the base of it making it clear he bought it.

Within the Telescope Richard watched Maximus' position engaged in a heavy firefight between his and Tony's forces, "That, I wasn't expecting." He commented seeing the tanks fire towards Richard's Impure.

Down below the Impure presence were decreasing to a smaller number than they originally had. Again despite having such a low Pandora count East Genetics wasn't going anywhere without a fight not even from their own. Monster, Nova, it made no difference to these Pandora though some were scared since it was their first time in combat but their life at risk and training made them stronger.

"GRRR, ARE THESE MONSTER WITH THE NOVA WHAT THE HELL!" Cassie snarled killing several more Hydros.

"It sure seems that way! The closer we get to the Nova the more fierce these things become!" Melina responded blocking two strikes from Reavers.

Two Hydros on he ledge were about to jump down but their heads were separated from their bodies as something blew passed them. One of he bodies leaned over and fell to the ground as the other leaned back and laid out on the roof. Turning around Richard looked around only to find a headless body laying about, "Those Pandora work fast." He said. Before tuning back to his telescope he felt a jolt to his face along with shearing pain across his face.

Falling back and looking behind him he seen a hovering contraption. Grinning he did a single leap forward landing on his feet and turned around shifting his head cracking it. The contraption came back around and darted towards Richard who noticed Tony on board.

Just as Tony approached Richard for a swing, Richard spun around giving Tony a roundhouse kick to his chest. The force knocked Tony back off the contraption and several yards away close to the ledge. The contraption's front end lowered itself dragging across the ground and eventually off the roof.

Tony stood up recuperated from the blow he received with his sword in hand, "Hello again." richard greeted with a nod. The slash on his face began bleeding but unlike natural blood Richard's was more crimson and had a mixture of black spots.

Tony gritted his teath, "Can it Richard!" Tony said snarling towards Richard.

"Aw C'mon, don't I at least get a complement for my tactics," Richard said holding out his arms.

Tony scoffed, "Blow it out your ass B*tch!" He told him.

"Tch, tch, tch" Richard shook his head in disappointment, "I'll say I really wasn't expecting such a fortified position on the road to West Genetics." He admitted still grinning and blooded dropping on the collar of his white coat.

"So it would seem that we are alike." Tony commented gripping the hilt of his katana.

"You're probably right, but where are your manners?" Richard's grin turned into a smile and told him what Tony normally does towards Richard.

"Of course, I apologize." Tony chuckled in response then stood in the traditional Kendo stance ready to strike. Richard did the same and stood in an MMA stance with fists raised and ready for combat.

Tony lowered his sword, stepped forward, appeared before Richard, and swung upwards with a slash but Richard stepped side and out of it's way. Tony shifted the blade and slashed downwards but Richard caught it and send a frontal kick to Tony's abdomen.

Letting go of his sword Tony was sent back again near the ledge. Once Tony regained grip to this feet he stepped forward again and appeared in front of Richard. Expecting a punch Richard rose his forearm but Tony sent a side kick to Richard's ribcage. Lowering his arm in response Tony brought backnhis leg and sent another to Richard's face.

Dropping to the floor Richard let go of Tony's sword who grabbed it before it hit the roof. Sending a thrust to Richard's chest he felt a jolt to his head and stumbled over him. Richard took Tony's body and threw him over.

Getting up and Richard wiped his face of blood it healed instantly. Tony stood up panting lightly, "You know for someone such as yourself, you're forgetting one thing." He told him smugly.

Tony lifted his head slightly with curiosity, "What might that b-ugh." Tony was about to asked but was impaled through his stomach, "What the..." He trailed off looking down to a flat tentacle like blade.

"Oh You haven't heard? The Nova and I are going on a joint operation together." Richard told him with open arms like it were big news.

Blood ran from Tony's mouth, "...Richard...You..." Before he could finish the tentacle in Tony's stomach retracted and pulled Tony toward Nova's body.

Richard watched Tony's body slam against the Nova's and began absorbing hik, "Ah~ Tony, if only we saw eye to eye." Richard said. The Nova lent out another tentacle only for Richard to step on and allow him to climb on it's shoulder, "Let's go my dear friend, Don't we have to find something of yours?" He asked prompting the Nova to turn towards the Pandora below.

Tony's vision began blurring and darkening, '_Dammit not again, Why didn't I see this coming..._' He commented before losing conscious.

* * *

**Flashnotes**

**I'll explain explained a little bit about Richard after the Nova Clash but for now just be curiously entertained.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing Is Truly Impossible**

It wasn't long for the Nova to randomly disappear from East Genetics. After losing contact due to the Impure attacks West Genetics have yet to re-establish contact with the Pandora of East Genetics but their efforts were made short.

"Targets lost!" The Personal stated catching everyone's attention to the main screen, "Reading signatures have disappeared from all tracking systems!" The personal stated scanning the AO.

"Our support team should be reaching East Genetics any minute now" Elise commented, "We need to know what in the hell is going on." She said fiercely.

The personal in the command center frantically work their terminals trying to find the Nova, "Contact Maximus, he might know more." Yu-Mi said breaking te uneasy silence between the officers.

"I'll try." The Comms Personal answered, "Maximus, do you read? Come in." She called trying to find the right frequency.

"_[__static]...Pounds those positions to he...[static]...Damn those...[static]_" the voice of Maximus sounded. The background erupted in gunfire, clanging, and distant explosions.

"The hell?" Yu-Mi stated with a frown listening to the heavy engagement.

"What's going on?" Elisa asked looking to Sister Margaret who held a concerned expression.

"Ma'am!" A voice called from the door of the command center.

Catching everyone's attention they turned to the door to find a Pandora panting heavily, "Yukari?" Yu-Mi called in question. Yukari was supposed to be stationed at the main gates along with Yuzuki.

"Ma'am, The main road is engaged in a heavy firefight." She said catching her breath. Judging by her face and body language she was wasn't lying and the radio message just confirmed it."

"That would explain the radio message." Elise said, "Yukari, can you have a team prepared for combat?" She ordered the Pandora guard.

"No negative, it's hell down there and I am not stepping into a ranged warzone." Yukari protested shaking her head back and forth denying any order if she had to step into that zone.

Sister Margaret felt she needed to see how bad it was it since Yukari refused an order to head down there, "Turn on the surveillance camera over looking the main road." She said to the personal.

"Ma'am." One of the personal acknowledged and opened up the camera on he main screen.

The camera view was far back but had a clear overview of the entrenchment. 4 Tanks sat in formation firing away from the main gates and several figures knelt down behind cover. It appeared that something was bouncing and ricocheting off the tanks, "That's insane!" Yu-Mi stated in shook.

"Do you really know to send a team into that?" Sister Margaret asked a rhetorical question to Yu-Mi. Understanding why Yukari refused she refrained from ordering again as did everyone else.

"What are they holding off?" Elise asked Yakari.

"Monsters." She replied softly. The screen lit up catching their attention again. One of the just tanks exploded and the only thing the command center can do is watch. They would help but the current fire power they have is either too far out or insufficient.

**Main Road Entrenchment**

"Maximus we just lost the IFV!" Kolt shouted from behind a pair of sandbags.

"I knew the Limiter inside." One of the Pandora commented with a dishearten tone.

"_This is Devastator, there're to many of them!_" The beastly tank radioed firing one barrel after the other. While the main cannons were pointed in one direction the smaller two were in another.

"Looks can be deceiving, The thing is they space out there waves one after the one giving to impression they have greater numbers that they should." Maximus explained working with a contraption. The contraption was a crate of sorts with no known purpose yet.

The Pandora behind the sandbags with Kolt had mixed expressions. Some were pissed, others were concerned, and the few were waiting with a blank expression, "Ms. Kolt, I'm scared." A Pandora admitted looking to Kolt like a scared child hiding from thunder.

Kolt assured her with a concerned look of her own, "I am too." She said looking to the ground.

"Grrr, I hate it here!" Another Pandora said furiously standing up.

"Jillian, Get down." Kolt told her. The Pandora Jillian stood above the sandbags either out of irrational behaviour or impulse.

"We should be taking the fight to them!" She stated swinging an open arm trying to make her point.

"Now is not the time!" Kolt stated back, "Get your ass down!" Kolt ordered. If she didn't comply then whatever projectile was used would surely pick her off.

"If not then w-ugh" Jillian couldn't finish what she was saying because a spike struck her neck digging into her flesh and stuck out the other side.

That moment Kolt's world froze with everything muted. Kolt watched the body of her subordinate slowly hit the pavement, "JILLIAN!" The Pandora around Kolt shouted. Completely frozen, all Kolt could do is watch.

"We should've retreated when we had the chance." She sadly said.

"_We have contact!_" One of the tanks radioed.

Everyone turned their attentions to the front where one of the missing Nova appeared. The incoming projectiles stopped as well as did the entrenchment, "Nova..." Kolt commented deeply. Looking up at the S-Type Nova, she noticed it started bubbling, "That's not good."

**West Genetics**

Chiffon and Elizabeth including her entourage continued to wait in the third years room a with their limiters at their sides, "What's happening at the blockade?" Elizabeth asked expressing concern.

"How do you mean?" Chiffon said slightly lifting her head with appeal.

Arnet walked over to the window in the direction of the main road, "From here, it looks like a full fledged firefi..." She trailed her sentence seeing smoke and flashes but that wasn't the cause of her dismay. Towering over the brushes and building was an S-Type Nova.

"What is it Arnet?" Creo asked.

"There's a Nova!" Arnet replied with a raised voice.

Right away the third years quickly rushed over to the window, "What?!" exclaimed Elizabeth who also rushed to the window.

Before long the windows in that directions were crowded until the intercom blew in announcements, "Level 1 alert! Level 1 alert! This is a message for all pandora and limiters currently on campus! Pandora, equip volt texture and prepare volt weapons immidediatly! Limiters, Change into battle uniforms and assemble in the auditorium!" The voice of Yu-Mi spoke in an alarming tone.

"What's going now?" Ticy asked slightly panicked by the sudden change of situations.

"We're about to find out." Chiffon replied proceeding to the door as did everyone else.

**Auditorium**

It wasn't long for the auditorium to be crowded by the Campus' students. Not even 15 minutes have gone by and the place was packed. Yu-Mi stood on he podium over looking the once empty room now filled with Pandora and Limiters of all years.

She took a deep breath and exhales relieving herself of stress and neriousness, "Four Nova just appeared, we believe they are the same ones that attack East Genetics earlier and fourth years we sent to help them have not made contact with the Pandora there. Therefore our only choice is to assemble new platoons with the remaining 1/3 of our fourth years, the third years will provide defence at each of our gates. For most of you this'll be your first time in an actual fight but if you show the same strengh you've shown everyday at this school I have confidence that you can defeat the Nova. Second years and limiters will standby until further notice, that's all" she explained throughly about the situations and the plan of action.

"Yu-Mi!" A pandora shouted bursting through the doors pf the auditorium.

Yu-Mi turned to the door as did the entire auditorium, "What now!?" Responded Yu-Mi. It was clear she was Infuriated by the current situation.

"Unknown contacts blew past the main blockage." The Pandora told Yu-Mi hastily and catching her breath.

"What about Maximus? What about those fortifications?" Yu-Mi asked regarding Maximus' position since she was informed courtesy of Kolt.

"They're holding out but the Nova isn't make it any easier." The Pandora replied. The Room began sounding with whispers and murmurs following the Two Teacher Pandora exchange.

Yu-Mi gritted her teeth and turned to the crowd, "Move out now!" She roared. In less than a minute the crowd dispersed out the doors and to their posts.

**Main Road**

Down on the main road the Impure seemed to have stopped their projectiles but the position were more focused on the Nova, "_Sir?_" Sounded the radio of the Machine Gun Tank operator. The tanks weren't sure to target the Monsters or the Nova.

Maximus peaked his head out and scanned the area, "Change priority; Target the Nova!" He ordered ducking back behind cover.

"_What about the monsters?_" Radioed the beefy tank.

"What monsters?" Maximus asked. Though the Impure seemed to have stopped their projectiles it looked as if the horde just died upon looking at the levelled tree lines.

After a brief pause the Tanks acknowledged, "_Confirmed, targeting Nova._" Without a second pause the three tanks lifted their barrels towards the Nova preparing to fire. The Nova quickly began gathering particles using the energy in the air.

Before any of the three could unleash their payload the Nova fired a precision energy laser from his chest shooting it across the three remaining tanks formation destroying them. The fortification then became cloaked in thick smoke.

Once the smoked cleared only the tank with the barrel remained undestroyed but the other two weren't so lucky, "Gahh! F*ck!" The operator cursed as a piece from his vehicle was lodged into his back from the explosion.

"Honda!" A pandora cried attempting to go to to the Operator's side. It was apparent that these two were a Limiter and Pandora pair.

"Sempai! Go!" The Limiter told his Pandora, "Don't deny me this." He said with determination.

"Honda..." The Pandora said softly tears running down her face.

"Go!" The Limiter ordered.

"He's right, we have to go." Kolt acknowledged his request, "Tsukasa, it's bad enough those...things blew passed us. We are leaving!" She spoke to the Pandora fiercely reminding her of the things that ran passed the position and on top of that the entrenchment was compromised.

"Ms. Kolt!" Another Pandora called catching Kolt's attention. Looking, the Pandora pointed to a spot behind the once beefy tank. Kolt noticed an unconscious and badly wounded Maximus.

She turned back to the Pandora, "Take Jillian, I'll get Maximus." She told her.

"What abou-" ; "There's nothing we can do for them now." The Pandora protested but was cut short by Kolt.

**West Genetics, East Gate**

"I wonder what's happening out there." A third year stated to her friend beside stationed at the gates

"I know it's scary huh, and since some of out troops aren't back yet, and the new platoons they made are short handed" her friend explained with concern. She felt that a full on engagement with anything wouldn't last as long as with a full platoon especially with an engagement with those monsters.

"It's no big deal, even if the fourth years can't beat the Nova, we can protect the school ourselves as long as we hold the east gate. Although it is rather ercson they decide the Great Miyabi Kannazuki to lowly guard duty in a time like this" Miyabi monologued brushing her hand through her hair as if she were important somehow but nonetheless she wasn't.

"Who is she talking too?" the first Pandora asked her friend.

"Why doesn't she go play with her boys toys and let us handle this" the Second Pandora replied. Arrogance wasn't doing anyone anything at this point.

"I'm sorry, Did you- ***Gaboof***" Before Miyabi could speak she was cut short by an explosion on the gates itself, The force blew the pandora nearby away with the debris from the wall scattering everywhere. The shockwave only blew passed Miyabi like forceful wind, she coughed and once the smoke was cleared she noticed the gates were gone"_What happened to the gate_?" She asked mentally asked herself then she noticed three individuals standing where the gate once stood; a familiar dark skinned individual stood along side Cassie and Melina, "You!" Miyabi called upon seeing a familiar face.

Tony looked different somehow, like he wasn't all there. His eyes were blank but a teal color and had stigmata corrosion throughout his face.

"_Level 3 alert! Level 3 alert! Intruders have breach the East Gate, All troops leave your post and head there..." _The Intercom sounded after a brief minute, "_...the intruders are enemy pandora led by a unknown entity__, they may be difficult to discern..._" the intercom explained, "_...Look for the large stigmata on their chest to distinguish them from allies, despite their appearance these Pandora are the enemy and must be eliminated at all costs. Repeat, the intruders are enemy pandora, they may be difficult to discern, despite their appearance these Pandora led by this entity are the enemy and must be eliminated at all costs" _the intercom finished.

Tony stepped foward with Cassia and Melina following at his sides. Behind them was a crowd of what appeared to be Nova Form Pandora, Tony kept walking towards Miyabi, "Tony! What are you doing!" She asked getting out of his way. Tony didn't respond and kept walking, "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" She demanded putting her hand on his shoulder and pulled back.

Tony reacted using his forearm and knocking her's off his shoulder then he used the other arm to thrust an open palm into her chest, The impact forcefully knocked Miyabi towards the wall.

Looking around to the Pandora around him, he suspected that they were either injured or didn't want to fight because of what just happened. The Nova Pandora disappeared in accelerations turns, Tony then turned towards the Academy with Cassie and Melina waiting patiently with bladed forearms.

Hearing boots hit the ground Tony turned around swinging a fist, his fist was left open and felt a sudden jolt to his body. The force blew back Tony knocking him into Cassie and Melina to the ground. Getting back up the trio noticed Kolt standing where Tony once stood as she stretched her neck getting ready for combat

Cassie took a step forward but Tony held his arm blocking her path.

Cassie turned to look at him as if protesting, He looked back and cocked his head implying he'll handle the situation then Cassie disappeared in an acceleration turn without a second thought with Melina following behind.

Tony looked back towards Kolt who waited patiently as her Pandora team helped their comrades. Still holding his arm out, he drew a long thin blade from his forearm. Kolt stood with both hands to her hips as if drawing a holstered sword then manifested as she pulled from the sheath.

**Main Road**

Honda remained lodged into the seat of his tank only to watch chaos ensue across the city and the campus. He managed to pull out an FN-Five Seven pistol from his seat and pointed at the Nova, "This one's for Jillian." He said pulling trigger. The recoil knocked his arm loose making him sway the gun over a wide area. The bullet managed to dig into the Nova's armored skin catching it's attention, "This one's for my comrades." He said pulling the trigger again. Once more his arm swayed, "This one's on me." He commented firing one last time.

Just as the bullet struck the Nova it spontaneously exploded. Honda froze in place trying to process what just happened until another explosion erupted again. Honda then noticed the beefy Tank dubbed _Devastator_ was still active with minor damage.

Activating it's shield the Nova directed it's attention towards Devastator. It began charging for another beam attack while having it's shield active. Devastator fired again only to have the round explode in the shield, upon impact the shield shattered.

The Nova stopped gathering energy and attempted to shoot but just as the beam was about to fire, two rockets slammed into the Nova's chest making it the beam directed back killing itself. Honda tried to turn around to see what that was until a platoon of Flecktarn Soldiers reinforced the barricade.

"Nice shot with the Panzerfausts, Furher knows what could've happened if that thing fired." One of them called out presumably the leader.

As more soldiers passed Honda called out, "H-hey." He said reaching foward.

"Eazy zere son, iz going tu be alright." The accented voice spoke on the other side of Honda. He turned to look at them and noticed two individuals standing on the hull of his tank.

"Where's your CO?" the other asked Honda seeing him dressed in BDUs.

"She and the others headed back to the academy." Honda replied. He wasn't doing very well since he had lost a lot of blood but still managed to hang on.

"Herr Staff Sergeant! Allies coming up the main road." On of the Soldiers called resting against the ruins of the sandbags positions. Looking ahead were over a dozen troops all holding TARs.

"Flag 'em down." The Staff Sergeant ordered. The soldier by the sandbags nodded and did as instructed.

"Thanks, whoever you are." Honda said now with more of a quieter tone.

"We are _Der Fallschirmjäger_ and you are very welcome." The Staff Sergeant replied. He put his hand on the Honda's shoulder lightly informing him it'll be alright.

**Flash Notes**

**Finally! Take took a while to finish. Honestly I wanted to complete this in one chapter but it's just too long. **

**No other comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nothing is Truly Impossible**

**Main Road**

The Eisenreich platoon managed to set up and heavily fortify the ruins of the barricade, "By Furher's name, the hell is going?" The Sergeant cursed watching the ensuing battle off in the distance. It looked like hell and the gates of oblivion just opened.

"I know what you mean, one minute we're dropping in during an exercise then next we're dropped into a hell hole of a warzone." A soldier casually responded shouldering a Panzerfaust Rocket Launcher. The Dozens of uniformed soldiers finally reached the fortification after being flagged down.

"Reinforcements?" A female asked, presumably the leader; Himiko. She and the others began to rest up for he time being once they arrived.

The soldier holding the Panzerfaust spoke, "Yes Ma'am." He acknowledged with a nod.

Noticing the Flecktarn camo and serious equipment she wanted speak with the officer in charge, "Where's your platoon leader." Himiko asked.

The rocket soldier cocked his head in the general direction, "Over there." He said then returned to scanning the tree lines.

The Sergeant approached the group after checking up on the now medicated Honda, "Nice to see friendly faces." He stated noticing the digital camouflage but then noticed a familiar patch resting on the bicep. It was the symbol of a spades suit.

Himiko didn't responded and looked across the current dystopian city, "We got hit pretty hard." She said softly with a serious expression.

The Eisenreich leader understood what she was going through, "It's war, you'll get used to it." He stated with sympathy, "So where're you headed?" He asked looking amongst the gear of the group. Seeing the Spades symbol, his first objective were to assist those carrying the Spades symbol; The Brotherhood.

"West Genetics Academy." Himiko replied, "We've been called back." She admitted looking back from the city to the Eisenreich Sergeant.

"You need all the help you can get. Heinrich, Wahl, On me." The Sergeant explained implying he would help out and ordered two of his best to follow him.

"Ja Herr Staff Sergeant." The two said in unison taking their respective weapons and followed in behind their leader

"Let's move, we may already be too late." Himiko responded lifting her Tavor.

"Right behind you." The Sergeant acknowledged. Himiko and the rest of her team followed in behind towards West Genetics leaving the fortified barricade.

**East Gate**

The Novafied Tony and Kolt continued the battle it out. The two would swing and block each others attacks and appear to be getting nowhere. Naturally Tony would be winning if he was himself but since the Nova had taken control of his body.

Kolt had swung for his head and Tony went blocked it only to have his forearm blade break upon the blades clashing. Kolt's blade dug into Tony's shoulders and shortly after fell to his knee's, "Why do you other worlders insist on protecting the humans? It is inevitable that the humans will perish." Tony spoke using various tones at once but mainly a females, "Yet you stand, you resist, why?"

Having knowing what to say she responded, "Because no one else will." She told the voice controlling Tony.

Tony directed his teal colored apathetic eyes towards Kolt, "It is only a matter of time before the humans turn their backs on you, other worlders." He explained. Though there were some truth in that subject, Kolt didn't detain from the Brotherhood's goal.

Kolt looked into the teal eyes of Tony, it pained her to see one of her comrades being used like a puppet. She scrunched her face getting more and more irritated by the second as Tony looked back with little emotion.

"Your action will ultimately be your downfall." Tony casually said. Kolt finally snapped drawing her sword from his shoulder and lifted it up prepare to separate his head for his body.

"Kolt!" A voice shouted from the direction of the East Gate.

Kolt stopped and turned to face the voice only to find a few Eisenreich Soldiers, Himiko and her team. The sudden pause allow Tony to disappear in an acceleration turn and reappear behind Kolt with a newly formed blade. He grabbed Kolt's shoulder and impaled her lifting her up off the ground.

Himiko's expression went from surprise to shock as she seen Kolt's body slowly go limp, "It's not your fault." Kolt softly muttered. Tony drew another blade from his other arm and dug that into her back then out stretched his arms separating Kolt into halves.

Himiko reacted in rage lifting her rifle pointed directly at Tony, "You bastard!" She cursed aloud.

The Eisenreich Sergeant also reacted and lifted Himiko's weapon along with the motion of her rifle having it point upwards toward the sky, "Hold your fire! He's not himself!" The Sergeant defended. Himiko's team followed suit and lifted their weapons as well but the two Fallschirmjäger troops didn't bother and instead did their best to get the team to lower their weapons. Wouldn't be the first time when one of their own had been taken control by the enemy.

Himiko struggled to free her rifle free, "You saw what he did you Kolt!" She snarled tugging and pulling from the Sergeant's grip.

"But you didn't see what he's become!" The Sergeant snarled back. The group was now confused as to what to do now.

The Sergeant and Himiko heard a gust of wind sound as well as a pair of boots hitting the pavement, "Shit!" The Sergeant cursed turning to see Tony charging towards them with both arms bladed.

Just as he came in range for a swung he was body checked by a fairly large creature into the nearby wall. Stunned, Himiko swore she just saw a Hydro brush by the group, "Did I see that right?" She asked looking at the creature pinning Tony against the wall.

The group around them began looking around only to notice half a dozen Hydros crowd the group overing looking their six, "Skar?" The Sergeant sounded upon recognizing the supposed leader of the Hydro group. The difference between these Hydros and the others were that these Hydro's wore cloaks made from drapes and blankets.

Skar nodded towards the Sergeant but the sound of grumbling and ripping flesh caught everyone's attention. Tony just killed the Hydro pinning him and broke out of it's grasp, "Hydro! Help all wounded!" Skar ordered with a quick wave of his claw. Sure enough the Hydros around the militia turned to the wounded, got them to their feet, and directed them away from the field.

"1st Platoon, assist the Hydro!" Himiko ordered. The platoon looked amongst each other in confusion then quickly rushed to help the creatures but once this was over it'll change for the better of for the worst. Can't really trust a monster your trained to kill can you?

Tony then darted towards the group and gave Skar a round house to his abdomen sending him several yards away. He then decided to swing at the Sergeant but Himiko used her rifle the block it.

The Eisenreich troops quickly drew their knives and attached it to the barrels of their M4s and began taking trusts towards Tony but he simply shifted out of the knife's pokes. The Sergeant drew his knife as well and threw towards Tony's chest crystal but he disappeared in a flash only to have Skar take the knife to his thigh.

Skar roared in pain and Tony reappeared level to Skar's face but was plucked back down by another Hydro and slammed into the pavement by his leg. One of the Eisenreich troops was ready to thrust into Tony's chest but he reacted by pointing his arm and launching his blade into the soldier's upper body.

The force knocked back the soldier allowing Tony to roll back and onto his feet only to be knocked back down by a side kick to his head courtesy of Himiko. Skar along with one of his Hydros thrusted to pinning him to the ground but both claws were stopped by using his feet and pushed off making the two Hydros recoil back. Tony back hopped to his feet and quickly caught a swinging fist sent by the Sergeant.

Tony threw the arm down causing the Sergeant to lose his balance allowing Tony to spring up his knee impacting the Sergeant's face. As he went down the other Fallschirmjäger troop thrusted his bayonetted rifle towards Tony and have it brushed away and countered with his remaining arm blade swinging to the Soldier's neck killing him.

Himiko gritted her teeth in frustration and lifted her rifle but Tony took the lifeless troop's body and used it as a shield. Unloading her entire clip out of frustration she dropped her rifle and darted towards Tony knife drawn. Tony simply pushed his shield blocking Himiko from tackling him. There was no avoiding it, The body crashed into Himiko causing both to hit the pavent.

Just as Tony was about to step over to Himiko he was impaled from behind and held in the air. Skar stood there arms free, he had used his tail to thrust behind and sure enough the tip of his tail stuck out of the crystal. Quickly pulling out of Tony he watched the body hit the pavement, The Sergeant stood back up holding his nose running with blood and went over to check Tony's condition. He gave a thumbs up after a quick check to make sure he wasn't dead.

Himiko stood back up sighing in relief, the Sergeant and Skar went to check on their dead and pay their respects, Skar's Hydros and Himiko's Platoon came back only to be glared at each other. Was it finally over or was it only the beginning? It could only go one way and Himiko was going to find out after today.

**Aftermath, City Rooftops**

With the Sun on the horizon and the smoke finally settling, the only thing Richard could do is watch on a roof of a building over looking the destruction cause by last night's events. It was only a matter of time before the Nova themselves were destroyed and frankly they played their part in Richard's plan but in all honesty it wasn't going to the end.

Behind Richard stood a fairly large Hydro bigger than most and had more demonic appearance with more spikes, "Richard, Why wait? We can take the humans now and destroy the Genetics facility." The Hydro spoke in clear dark toned english. It sounded impatient to attack the crippled defenses of the Genetics faction.

"Why? We've already made the effort once just trying only to have the main force held back by four measly tanks." Richard explained. Like a tactician he was he had planned to take out the facility in one swift strike only to have it foiled by a fortified position, "Skalez, There will be more opportunities in the near future." He stated turning around looking back at the Hydro Skalez:

Skalez knelt down before Richard, "Of course." It acknowledge the being in front of it.

**West Genetics **

Tony slowly drifted his eyes only and noticed he was in the infirmary. Quickly scanning the room he noticed several silhouettes crowding the bed he laid in "He's awaking." A voice sounded. Now completely waking up he seen Chiffon, Himiko, Maximus, an Eisenreich soldier, and Elise Schmidt. Maximus was in bandages, Himiko looked unharmed, and the Sergeant wore a nose band:

Tony groaned as he felt a surge of pain run down his spine and didn't bother moving from his laid out position, "Why do I do feel like I was hit by a train?" He asked the group before him. He group looked amongst each other in confusion.

Himiko began scratching the back of her head, "Uh yeah about that." She said nervously. After the event's earlier nobody was going to bother telling the news. Especially if Tony just woke up.

Tony shifted his eyes to Maximus, "What happened last night?" He asked with a grumbled tone. He didn't sound like he enjoyed the bed as mush as he likes Richard.

The group again looked to each other as if someone should break the news, "He doesn't remember." Elise stated joining in on the silent conversation.

The first one to respond was Chiffon who leaned in closer beside Tony, "A lot." She assured him taking his hand and lightly holding it.

The door to the room opened up with Sister Margaret standing in the frame, "Sister Margaret?!" Maximus said with a surprised tone.

She simply walked in and looked over to the group, "How's Tony?" She asked with concern. If anything, she'd be the one to tell Tony the news.

"Fine ma'am." Tony sounded acknowledging the question.

"You should've told us about your _Hydro friend_." Sister Margaret stated with a bit of irritation. It would have made things a lot easier for West Genetics to know they had some Hydros as friendly, "We're all lucky that he and his...colleagues have respect for you." She stated. Tony rose and eyebrow as if he questioned the motives of the Hydros

Maximus spoke of in Tony's defense, "We felt it was a need to know basis." He explained. He, Tony, and Kolt did their best to minimize the threat of the Impure but all that changed due to recent events. Sister Margaret nodded in response understanding the situation.

"Where's Kolt? How's she?" Tony abruptly asked noticing she wasn't around with the group.

Once more the group fell dead silence, they didn't bother looking to each other. Now knowing any better he scanned the pained and pitiful expressions of each person. Sister Margaret let out a deep sigh implying she'd handle the burden of telling him what happened. Though it would make sense if Himiko or Maximus told him.

**Ghost Realm, Eisenreich Mainland**

Jesse walked into the science building in Eisenreich's Capital. Scanning the room seeing dozens of white lab coats figuring out the same thing; what happened during the exercise, "Jesse!" The head scientist greeted with open arms now far off.

"How goes it?" Jesse greeted back as the head scientist stepped beside him. Like the German engineers of the Physical Realm, Eisenreich's scientists were it's Ghost Realm equivalent.

"Not so well." The Scientist sighed. Since the disappearance of the troops they haven't found anything solid, "We've been trying everything in the book to try and locate them but no luck yet." He explained taking as step towards the center of the room with Jesse following in beside him.

"What do you mean try? It's not complicated." Jesse casually responded. Apparently he had figured it out before hand and wondered if the scientists had the same idea which was why he was there.

The Scientist stopped and scrunched his face in confusion, "How do you mean?" He questioned turning to Jesse.

"Look, instead of looking for worlds they might be on, why don't you track the Friendly Strobe ID Tags to find out where they are." Jesse explained. With the Friendly strobe technology, Command would be able to pin point the location of the soldiers on the field as well as vital signs etc. etc.

"That's ridiculous it'll never...Oh, okay." Scientist scoffed at the response of Jesse and began trailing out once he realized it could work, "If we just use the strobes to..." He said quickly running over to a computer and randomly typing codes. His screen began initializing and searched for the missing ID tags. After several moments of searching the computer finally found them, "There!" The scientist called looking at earth with different dimensional coordinates.

The tags began popping up on the screen and several of them read a flat line with most of them beating like a regular heart, "Looks like several vital signs are gone." Jesse commented noticing the flatlines, "Now we just have to figure out a way to get there."

"Eisenreich's job is almost done and now the Brotherhood can begin theirs." The scientist told Jesse with enthusiasm and a cheeky grin but Jesse stood serious and stared at the other earth with an intrigued look, "What is it?" The scientist asked.

Jesse pointed to the console's keyboard, "Check the Impure Scanner." He said. Something had been eating at him just now to check the scanner just becuase.

"What?!" The Scientist exclaimed with a near joking tone, "C'mon, you and I know that there won't be any Impure Presence." He commented. To him; Checking would be useless because this is an unknown world with no contact with the Ghost Realm.

Jesse had a hunch, "Just do it." He told the scientist raising his voice.

Not going to let it go, the Scientist acknowledge the request without delay, "Not going to find anything though." He commented aloud typing in the commands.

The computer wasn't accurate nor precise but it had done it's done in scanning the earth. After a brief moment the levels reading for Impure escalated beyond the average readings, "_Not going to find anything_ huh?" Jesse remarked with a slight smirk.

"Okay-" ; "I'm sorry, what?!" The Scientist began speaking with defeat but Jesse interrupted boasting that we was right. The scientist sighed and turned to the screen and noticed something immediately, "That can't be right." He said upon seeing the levels of Impure.

Jesse turned to the screen and noticed it too, "That's a lot of Impure energy for this world." He stated. Normally new worlds wouldn't have Impure signatures and if they did it would be very little but this was something else.

"Yeah is it." The scientist agreed.

"Either the Impure are fighting for control or there is an Imperialist Court." Jesse explained the posible scenarios that would mostly like cause the high levels, "I'll contact the Generals, for now just keep and eye in those levels." He ordered turning towards the door and leaving.

"Yes sir." The Scientist acknowledged the command.

* * *

**Flash Notes**

**Yes I know it may have been rushed and I apologize for it. Things will also get a bit slow because I still have to plan out the E-Pandora Arc and somehow integrate the bad guy Richard in there somehow. **

**That is all.**


End file.
